Breaking the Silence
by SeleneD
Summary: How do you make out what is real and what isn't? That's what Marcie has to do before they get to her. Has elements of angels, demons, werewolfs and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_No, no no! This can't be happening._-I thought as I was lying in bed, unable to move a muscle. It was dark and late. And I was frightened. Very frightened. _What's going on? _And then I saw it, or should I say felt it. A tall, dark figure was standing by my bed, stroking my hair. Slowly its fingers moved down to my face, exploring every surface. Out of fear, I kept my eyes closed.

_It's a dream, it has to be a dream_, _it can't actually be happening to me_. – I kept repeating in my mind.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that the fingers were now on my neck and collarbone; ever so softly brushing against my skin.

"Open your eyes" – the voice hissed.

And just like that I woke up. Startled I looked around my room as I bolted upright from my bed.

"Okay, only a dream. Nothing to worry about" – I kept telling myself, while trying to catch my breath.

A dream, just a dream that has been plaguing my nightly mind for months now. Every night, it starts and ends the same way. And every night I wake up in cold sweat, almost screaming my head off.

After calming down, and realising that there is no danger in the room, I looked over to see the time. 7:30am Saturday morning.

"Ugh, so early" – I whined.

I laid back down and thought more about my dream. It was so weird. And felt so real. I could still feel the shadow of those fingers on my face. What did it mean? If anything.

I must have fallen back asleep again, because the next time I opened my eyes the sun was shining through the window and the clock said 11:20am still too early, I thought but I knew I should get up. I made my way to the bathroom for a shower but stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I gasped in shock as there was a small scar on my collarbone, right where I was touched in my dream. It was faint, but it was still there none the less. And I knew for a fact that I didn't have that scar before I went to bed last night.

But how? – I thought. "No, it can't be. No" – I whispered looking at it in the mirror.

After a while when I had calmed down enough to have a shower and get dressed I texted my best friend Grace.

'Morning. What are you doing? Coming out today?' – I texted.

As I waited for her reply, I brushed my hair and put it in a high bun and put on some clothes.

'Morning. Yes, I am. Pick you up in 5' – She texted me back and I went outside to wait for her.

It was a sunny day so I didn't mind waiting for her on the porch. I knew it won't take Grace long to get here. She only lived ten minutes away and ever since her parents got her a new car, she has been driving like a lunatic. Once we almost got into an accident because we were singing along to the radio and didn't realise that we ran a red light, until we heard a lot of car horns around as. In panic Grace hit the brakes and we stopped just short of hitting a tree. We still laugh about it to this day

I was so lost in thought I didn't realise Grace had arrived and was shouting my name untill she was right in front of me.

"Hey, Marcie. Wake up" – Grace shouted.

"Oh, hey Grace, sorry, day-dreaming" – I said and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, what about?" – She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing for you to worry about" – I said in return to her question.

Grace was my friend of ten years. We met in school and have been close ever since. She was tall, tanned and blond, but not like those blond bimbos you see walking around, no Grace was very smart and down to earth.

Walking towards her car I noticed a dent in the passenger seat door.

"What happened here then?" – I asked, half laughing, half shocked.

"Oh, yeah that" – She laughed with me, "Accident".

"Alright" – I said and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move, "Grace, I can't get it. If you didn't want me in your car, you could have just said".

She started laughing so hard, she almost fell over.

"Don't be ridiculous, just jump through the window" – She said.

The window? What? – I thought, wondering if she was serious. When she gave a look back that said she was indeed very serious, I started to climb into the car through the window. Which, let me tell you, was very hard, I had long legs and we were both in fits of laughter.

"Okay, so now where?" – She asked when we were both in the car, in one piece.

"The mall" – I said as she drove.

Because Grace drives so fast and crazy, we had reached our destination fifteen minutes later. But then I was faced with the task of climbing out of the car, and again, through the window, much to the amusement of the fellow shoppers who were at the car park. Blushing, we made our way to the food court, as I haven't eaten anything today yet.

"So, what are we having today?" – mused Grace looking at the menu.

"I've never had food her, so I have no idea what is good" –I said wondering if I actually wanted anything from here. I hated eating out, you could never know about the quality of food.

"Get the chicken salad, I think you will like that" – Grace said.

So that's what we ordered and sat down in the corner to eat, but after a while I felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't explain it, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I felt shivers go down my spine. I looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the again it was the weekend and the place was full of people.

"Hey Marcie, have you heard the news? New guys working at Starbucks, want to check it out?" – She asked, grinning.

That's another thing about Grace, she was boy mad.

"You sure know how to appeal to my caffeine addiction, Grace" – I said and walked to Starbucks, weird feeling still following me around, and the closer we got the stronger the feeling seemed to become.

"Hey, you alright?" – Grace asked looking concerned.

"Oh, yeah, just..." – I never did get to finish my sentence.

As we walked into Starbucks, I saw a guy sitting in the back corner. His hair was over his eyes and he was wearing all black, but I could feel him looking at me. I gasped at the moment, prompting Grace to give me a look of confusion. I tried really hard to ignore the feeling, to shake it off but it was no use.

After ordering our coffees, I looked around looking for a place to sit, when without warning Grace made her way to the guy's table and sat down next to him.

"Grace, what are you doing?" – I asked. I was so shocked that I was sure my voice wasn't as steady as I would have liked it to be.

"Oh, this is my cousin Jack, he's visiting and I told him to meet us here. I hope you don't mind" – She said to me, giving me an apologetic look.

"It's fine." – I said to her, and then turned to him, "Hi, I'm Marcie."

He gave me a nod of his head but other than that didn't make any inclination to talk to me.

"So, he called me yesterday, told me he's coming round and that I should drive him around" – Grace started, "and I didn't want to be his taxi so I gave him my old car"

"Yes, but seeing as your driving skills are terrible... plus if I wanted to kill myself, I would just jump off a building" –Jack said back to her remark.

"You aren't any better; remember who taught me to drive?" – She said.

"Yes drive, not be a suicidal maniac" – Jack said back to her.

"How long are you staying for this time?" – Grace asked him.

"Not sure, we'll see" – Jack answered and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at me.

When we were finished with our coffees, we walked through some shops, I started to notice that there was a lot of conversing going on between Jack and Grace but not so much involving me.

"Ah shit! I'm late for work" – Grace exclaimed.

I looked at the time. 3:15pm. So late already? Time does fly then.

"Sorry Marcie, I can't drive you back, will you be okay?" – Grace asked.

"No problem, I'll just walk, you go to work" – I smiled and watched her go. At least I won't have to climb in through the window.

Walking out of the mall, I noticed that it had got cooler outside. I wished I had taken some jacket with me, at least.

"Hey, need a lift?" – A voice asked behind me.

As I turned around to politely decline, I saw who it was. Jack, almost half way out of the window. Slightly dumbfounded I nodded yes and got in his car. Sitting so close to him, I noticed that he was really good looking. Brown straight hair, loosely falling over his eyes. It was a miracle he could see the road in front of him.

"What are you doing tonight?" – Jack asked.

"Um, sorry?" – I asked him back. Why did he have to know that? I don't even know the guy, the again I am sitting next to the guy.

"I just mean, with Grace working late, though maybe we could hang out" – He said again.

"Oh, alright. Sure" – I said, and could have sworn I saw his lips form a small smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7pm?" – He said.

I thought about it for a minute, debating whether to accept that time or push for later. In the end I accepted and got out of the car and into the safely of my house.

At around 6:45pm I was panicking. Jack will be here soon and I still wasn't ready. I didn't know what to wear because I didn't know where we would be going. When I saw his car outside, I decided to play safe. I wore a white top, my jeans and a leather jacket with comfortable shoes.

Outside Jack greeted me by opening his car door for me, and I slid in.

You look nice" – He said when he was back in the car.

"Yeah, I know" – I said, "Where are we going?"

"To the lake. Is that alright?" – He answered.

"Sure, no problem" – I said.

We sat the rest of the way in silence and when we arrived at the lake thirty minutes later, the sky was a beautiful colour of pink, orange and blue. It looked like a fairy tale.

"How do you know about this place?" – I asked him.

"It's always been here" – He answered, as we both sat on the bonnet of the car, "You didn't know about this place?"

"Would I ask, if I would?" – I asked him with a smile.

"Okay, don't get smart with me" – He said back in a light tone, "I used to spend my summers here, not much has changed by the look of things"

We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the view and the sounds of nature all around us. I noticed that Jack would glance at me from the corner of his eye, once in a while but never say anything.

"Why did we come here?" – I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, you looked like you didn't want to spend another night at home on your own." – Jack answered.

"What makes you think that?" – I said.

"You were very quiet at lunch, and Grace might have mentioned that you spend a lot of time at home on your own, plus I hadn't seen this place in a while so I thought why not take you with me." – He explained.

"Well, thanks. I like this place, it's very...calming" – I said, looking around.

"Can I ask you a question? And you have to promise to answer" – He asked.

"You can ask but I'm not making any promises" – I said.

"What do you think of me?" – He asked.

"What do you mean? I don't even know you" – I said

"Well, today at lunch you barely said two word to me and now we are sitting here and talking like friends" – He said.

"Does that bother you?" – I asked.

"Don't change the subject" – he said angrily.

"I'm not, I just don't understand what you want from me" – I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know how to talk to you." – he said.

"Why?" – I asked.

"Because I like you" – He said.

"Okay..." – I said confused.

"Never mind, what are you doing tomorrow?" – jack asked.

"Nothing" – I answered.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, why not"

"Great." – He smiled, "Come on, time to go"

We hopped of the bonnet and he drove me home. We exchanged numbers and he walked me to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" – He asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow" – I answered and closed the door behind me.

I don't know why, but I had a good time with him today, even if he is a bit weird.

That night I went to bed hoping for a dreamless sleep but I had the same dream again.

I was back in my room, and a figure was leaning over me, and yet again I couldn't move. My eyes this time were open and the dark figure looked scary as hell. But what shocked me the most, was that it didn't do anything, just standing there, looking at me. And I saw the eyes. Eyes that shone bright green, even in the darkness. And then it started to lean closer. It started by kissing my forehead and then I hear its voice. "Marcie, I'm coming for you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, when I awoke, my phone was buzzing none stop. Opening it to see what the fuss was about, I saw that I had two messages. One was from Grace and one from Jack.

'Hey, don't forget, house party tonight. Oh and Jack will help with the decorations. Grace' – said her text.

'I'll pick you up at 11: am, be ready. Need to shop. Jack'– read his text.

I groaned and looked at the time. 10:50 Am. Damn it. I jumped out of the bed and rushed to have a shower, all the while cursing Grace for not reminding me about the party last night. Why that girl has to leave everything to the last minute?

After the shower, I dried off and put on my clothes and ran downstairs to get something to eat but upon hearing Jack honk his car, I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house.

When I jumped in the car, my heart almost stopped. Jack was wearing a white top which made his muscles look like they might pop out or burst at any moment. His hair was out of his eyes today and he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen on a guy. His trousers also seemed tight and I wondered if it hurt to wear them.

"How did you sleep?" – Jack asked, bringing me back to earth.

"Huh? Oh yeah, great. You?" – I asked back.

"Wonderful, dreamt about you" – He said with a grin, and I could help but blush, "Don't worry, it was P.G. rated."

"Gross. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that" – I said and smirked.

"You can pretend all you want. It doesn't change the fact that I have seen it and have it stored in my memory" – He laughed.

I had a feeling this day will be very long.

Arriving at the mall the first thing he went to buy was alcohol.

"Are you allowed to drink? I don't even know" – He asked trying to be smart.

"I'm 21, so yes mister, I am allowed to drink. You on the other hand have a mentality of a twelve year old, so maybe it should be you who doesn't get to drink tonight" – I said and stuck my tongue out.

Jack rolled his eyes and put a few cases of beer in the shopping trolley.

"How many do we need?" – I asked him.

"Well, let's see, three for me, one for you and two for Grace. About the others I have no clue" – He said.

"How many people will be there?" – I asked.

"Her friends from work, so about ten I think" – He said.

"Great, that means Grace will spend all her time with them and I will have to fend for myself" – I grunted.

"Don't worry" – Jack said putting his arm around me, "I'll stay with you"

I hated to admit it but it did make me feel better.

"Alright, but we are gonna need more beer in that case" – I laughed.

"That's the spirit" – Jack laughed and we put more cases in the trolley.

When we got enough drinks to last us a month, we got some chips and dips and who knows what else Jack put in the trolley. Then we had to get some balloons and streamers and some firecrackers. Although putting it all in the car was a problem. When we started to put everything away, we realised that there wasn't enough space. So in the end, I ended up holding the food in my lap, a case of beer under my feet and even Jack had to hold something in his lap we looked ridiculous.

Unpacking everything at Grace's and putting the drinks in the cellar, we started on making her back garden on looking pretty, but Jack had other ideas as he opened a beer and gave me one.

"Do you know what time it is?" – I asked disapprovingly.

"Its 5o'clock somewhere" – he said taking a sip; "You need to relax more. Have some fun"

"What, you mean like you are? Getting drunk before 2pm" – I asked.

"Sweetheart, it's almost 4pm" – Jack said pointing at his watch.

"What? That can't be right. How long were we at the shop?" – I asked

"Long enough for you to forget the time" – He said, "Here, help me put all these streamers up"

I was half down with my 3rd beer when Jack bumped into me causing me to spill my drink on him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" – I tried to say but I was laughing too much for it to make any sense.

"Oh, you will be" – Jack said while grabbing another bottle and shaking it and soaking me with all its contents.

We were both laughing and running around the garden trying to soak the other more and more. After 10 minutes of running, I got tired and stopped but Jack was too slow to react and ran into me resulting in both of us falling on the ground, him on top of me.

We were still laughing without realising how close we were to each other. When I had stopped laughing, I realised that he was looking at me. His face was so close to mine that without intending to do so, I wrapped my arms around his neck while tilting my head to a better angle.

We stared at each other for a moment, and when he leaned closer, I closed my eyes awaiting his lips on mine. But, they never came. Instead, he whispered in my ear "I can't" and pulled away.

At that moment, my eyes flew open and I pushed him away from me even more while I got up.

"What?" – I asked, shocked at his behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I had no right to" – Jack said, barely looking at me, "Come on, I'll take you home"

At that moment I had completely forgotten that I was soaked in beer and now had grass stains on my back. Looking around, I grimaced, noticing how the garden looked like a mess, with streamers and balloons everywhere.

"Fine." – I said, and walked to his car without looking back at him.

We drove back in silence, lot looking at one another. When we arrived at my house, I was almost out of the car when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, please" – He said, "I want to explain".

"There is no need for explaining. I understand. We were just messing around, had a few beers and made a mess. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings" – I said and meant it. I didn't even like him, at least not until that almost kiss. But at the same time, I didn't even know him, or anything about him.

"I wanted to kiss you, back there, but..." – He said.

"But what, Jack?" – I asked.

"You don't know me, and we had a few beers, I didn't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you" – He said.

"What advantage? I had 3 beers. It's not like I was passed out" – I said. "Look, I won't tell Grace and I won't drink around you anymore, okay? Relax, I'm not a child".

And with those words sill in the air, I got out of his car and walked inside the house.

I watched him drive away and quickly took of my clothes and put them into the washing machine before the whole house starts smelling of beer, and had a shower.

An hour later, Grace had texted me asking why I wasn't at the party, and I quickly wrote back that I was on my way.

I decided to wear a dress, a simple silver number, which was backless. Good thing I had the figure to pull it off. With it I wore my new 2 inch silver heals and curled my hair. As accessories I chose a sparkling silver bracelet and my clutch which had my phone, house keys and lip gloss in. With one last look in the mirror, I headed out the door.

I was on my last step outside when I noticed him, standing by his car, with a single white rose. He looked dashing in his dark shirt and trousers. Like a movie start. I was pleasantly surprised but I knew I couldn't show it.

"What are you doing here?" – I asked, stopping right in front of him.

"Grace mentioned that you were coming, so I thought I would give you a lift" – Jack said smiling.

Oh, how I never noticed how perfect his lips looked.

"Plus, I was hoping we could talk" – He said.

Again with the talk.

"There is nothing to talk about" – I said, getting in the car.

"Please, just hear me out" – He begged.

"Alright, go on" – I said to him when he got in the car and we started driving off.

"I wanted to clear the air, so to speak. I do like you, a lot Marcie, that's why I asked you yesterday what you thought of me. Since I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you" – Jack said.

"Then what exactly is the problem?" – I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt.

"It's complicated" – he said.

"Okay, you know what Jack, I don't understand you. First you tell me that you like me, then you try to kiss me but at the same time you aren't acting on those feelings." - I said, frustrated.

"I just don't want you to do something you might regret" – He said.

"Regret what, kissing you?" – I asked.

"Yes, exactly that" – He said.

"Why would I regret doing that?"- I asked confused even more.

I turned my head to face him and saw that he was leaning closer to me, our noses almost touching. This close proximity wasn't doing any good for wither of us.

"So what do you want from me?" – I asked turning my head back, away from him.

"I don't want anything you aren't willing to give" – He said.

We were parked outside Grace's house by now, looking around making sure that no one sees us. I don't know why that was important but I had a feeling that if anyone will see us, it wont be good.

"And what if I want to kiss you?" – I asked looking at him.

"Then I can't stop you" – He said and leaned closer to me just as I was leaning closer to him.

"Are you sure?" – I asked.

"Yes, Marcie" – He said in a whisper and just us our lips were almost touching, I heard a knock on the window behind me.

"What are you two doing?" – Grace asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing Grace" – I said getting out of the car and then looking at Jack, "Believe, absolutely nothing"

"Okay then, come inside" – Grace said.

"How is the party?" – I asked her.

"Better now that you are here, you know its nota party till you get here" – Grace laughed.

I smiled at that and walked inside the house. There were people all around, talking and drinking beer. Outside in the garden, everyone was dancing to the music and my eyes widened in shock when I realised how tidy the garden looked.

"Wow, last time I saw the place it looked like a bomb went off" – I said, and received a quizzical look from Grace but I quickly recovered with, "Oh you know, it always looks like a mess"

"Alright fair enough. Come with me I want to introduce you to someone" – Grace said and took my arm, leading me towards the house.

"Okay I'm coming, no need to drag me like a prisoner" – I laughed.

"Marcie, this is Jeff" – Grace said when we stopped in front of a guy who was looking at us, then turned to him and said, "Jeff, this is Marcie, the girl I was telling you about"

The problem was, I knew Jeff, and I didn't like him, but I knew I needed to pretend otherwise, while Grace was near us.

"Nice to meet you, Jeff" – I said.

"You too Marcie, you are all the things Grace told me about you" – He said.

Ugh, sly git, I hate how he acts all sweet and nice.

"Okay, you two talk and I'll go mingle" – Grace said to us and left.

The minute she left, I turned to Jeff and whispered angrily to him. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I came to warn you. If you don't come back with me, things will turn very ugly Marcie" – He said, completely calm.

"I told you when I last saw you, I am never going back, and you know just as well as I do, there is nothing you can do to me" – I spat and turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Maybe not, but your friends might not be so lucky" – He said in my ear and let me go.

Now that was something I didn't want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hated the fact that people think they can manipulate me and get away with it. It was never my strong suit to play victim, so I don't know what Jeff thought that he can bully me into leaving with him.

"What are you talking about?" – I asked him, when I was right in front of him.

"I told you, come with me, or they will get hurt" – Jeff said smirking.

"Listen moron, you can't just come here and expect me to just drop everything and go with you. I swore that I will never go back to that place, and I will keep that promise till I die. So don't think that you can threaten my friends, because if you hurt them, I will do much worse to you. You don't know what I'm capable of now, I'm not that little girt you used to push around anymore" – I said to him in full anger, "And there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about returning home".

"It's your mother" – Jeff said as I was walking away from him, making me stop in my step.

"What did you just say?" – I asked.

"I said, it's your mother. She's the reason I came to get you. She wants to see you" – he said.

"And do you honestly think I will believe a word you say? You are nothing but a liar" – I said, and kept walking.

"What if I can prove it?" – He said.

"How would you do that?" – I asked.

"Here, read this" – he said and gave me a piece of paper.

_My darling daughter, _

_I am sorry that it has come to this, but I fear that my time is running out. I know that we didn't part in happy terms, but I wish to see you before it's too late and I hope this letter reaches you in time. I have given instructions to Jeff on how to return home and I wish you would come. I understand if you wish to decline. Just remember that I have forgiven you and I will always love you._

_Your mother, _

_Celia Starnam._

I read the letter and I knew it was my mother because it was her handwriting. Even the best in the word wouldn't be able to forge her writing.

I looked up back at Jeff and he was looking at me like he was waiting for me to say something. Or some sort of a reaction.

"Is this a trap?" – I asked him in a quiet voice.

"No, it isn't." – He said, "Will you return home?"

"How can I refuse now?" – I said sarcastically, "Right then, when do we leave?"

And that is how I ended up here, in my room, packing my things, on my way _home._ Whatever that meant anymore. Jeff was waiting for me downstairs, keeping watch that no one from Grace's party was following us, because she was not happy that I left.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" – Grace asked, looking hurt when I told her that I must depart.

"I'm sorry Grace, I have to, it's personal business" – I said hoping she won't ask me too much.

Grace had never met my parents, I was always living with someone, but they were never my parents and no one knew any better.

"With him?" – She asked pointing at Jeff, "Doesn't seem very personal. What is going on here? Why are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you but I will explain when I get back" – I said.

"And when are you coming back?" – She asked.

I looked at Jeff, in hopes of maybe understanding when I will be allowed to return, but his face showed no emotion.

"I don't know Grace, but I will" – I said, and hugged her goodbye and left.

I paused in my packing to reflect on the last time I was home. I had an argument with my mother over the stupidest thing, but at the time I thought I was in the right, and she was wrong.

"Marcie, you will not leave this house to go to that party, it's dangerous. You don't know what kind of dangers are out there." – Mother shouted in her stern voice.

"It's so unfair, why does everyone else gets to go but not me?" – I whined like a little kid.

"Because you are my daughter not theirs, and because I care about you and don't want anything bad to happen to you" – She said, much nicer this time.

"Fine, I'll just stay here and have no friends" – I pouted.

"Maybe some other time" – Mother said and left my room.

Of course as soon as she had left my room, I jumped out the window and ran. Didn't take me long to get to the portal that would take me to the human world and when I came, the gate closed and I was trapped.

Now knowing that I will have to go back, maybe without a chance of returning to a place that I had learned to love, I was filled with sorrow and pain.

"Are you ready yet? I would like to return before the sun comes up" – Jeff called from the kitchen.

"Ready! – I yelled back and dragged my bag downstairs.

"Finally, come here, let's go"- He said and pulled me close to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" – I asked completely shocked as I pulled away from him.

"Calm down, this is the only way to get there. Now, do you want to go or not, because I really don't care either way" – He said.

"Fine, but no funny business" – I said and went back in his arms so we could leave.

"Ready?" – He asked looking down at my face.

I nodded not meeting his gaze and slowly I started to feel the pull of the portal, and just as we were moved from this pace to another, Jake burst through the door with a shocked look on his face.

We arrived a split second later in a bright, while large hall surrounded by beings like me, angels, all dressed in white.

"Marcie, you're here" – a voice said behind me.

I turned around and was faced with a woman, also dressed in white.

"Hello mother" – I said.

* * *

><p>I've lost her. I have lost her again. After all this time spent searching for her, I lost her to that angel. Damn him for taking her away from me! How dare he take her away from me? He will pay, they will all pay.<p>

'I've lost her, tell everyone to gather, we need a plan of attack' – I said to the man on the phone.

'Yes, master, right away' – He replied and I ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Marcie, so nice to see you again" – mother said, engulfing me in a hug.<p>

"Yes, you too, although I wish these were better circumstances" – I said when she released me.

"Oh, I know, but time is running out and I had to get you to return home before it's too late" – She said.

"What are you talking about mother, stop being so dramatic" – I asked sighing.

"Oh, it can wait, we shall discuss everything later, now I'm sure you would want to get out of those horrid clothes you are wearing and settle back in your room" – She said to me.

"Sure, whatever. Is it still in the same place?" – I asked.

"Yes, of course" – She said.

"Good, I don't want to be disturbed." – I said and walked away from both of them.

Everyone I passed, stared at me in wonder and awe, and it freaked me out. I haven't been gone that long and if I had a choice, I wouldn't even be here now.

I sighed entering my room, noticing that nothing had chained around here. Everything is still white and bright, then again, how else would you expect heaven to look like? That was one of the many reasons why I decided to run away. Nothing ever happened here, everything is nice and simple and oh so very fucking bright. Would it hurt them to make it a bit darker? Who knows how much they are paying for electricity.

"Have you missed it?" – I heard behind me.

"What do you want Jeff?" – I asked, without turning around.

"You've been gone a long time and that's all you can say? " – He asked sitting on my bed.

"What do you expect me to say? You knew I didn't want to come back here" – I spat at him.

"I see the human world has corrupted you" –He said.

"Oh why don't you just go burn your wings and leave me alone" – I said.

"That's no way for an angel to speak" – he said.

"Like I said, fuck off" – I said.

He looked at me for a long time and then got off the bed and walked towards me with a menacing look in his eyes, but I didn't move a step back. He can't intimidate me anymore.

"What happened to you? You used to be nice" – he asked.

"Things change. I changed. I hate you, for everything you ever did to me. I can't stand to look at you. I can't stand to be near you. I loathe you with my essence" – I said, brutally angry and saw him flinch.

"What did I do?" – He asked, confused.

"You know exactly what you did, don't even try to deny it" – I said.

"Marcie, I swear..."

"Do not say my name! Just don't. I will never forgive you. Never! Just... go away" – I shouted, turning away from him.

I hear him leave and shut the door behind him, and I crumpled to the floor and cried for everything that I had lost. Even Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Also, I an sorry if you got confused in the middle, the part of the man talking is a diff POV that will be revieled in next chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone. Got the next chapter for you to read and review. One note, this chapter consists of two pov, one is author and the other is Marcie. So let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_On the other side of the portal;_

A man was pacing in his room. Back and forth. Back and forth. Over and over. He was huffing something to himself and moving his arms up and down in an exaggerate manner. He couldn't believe that after all this time he still didn't have her in his claws. How could she have escaped? – He thought. She wasn't supposed to go back, not yet. And that other man, who took her with him, he hated him with all his evil soul.

"Are you still thinking about that damn bird?" – A woman's voice behind him startled him out of his thoughts but he recovered quickly.

"What do you want Lilith?" – The man asked, turning to face the woman.

Lilith Darkstar was a woman like no other. She had long fiery red hair that would curl when she would surface to the human world, and deep, evil black eyes. She was a tall woman but she still insisted on wearing heals. She thought it made the men around her know that she was in charge and all of them are beneath her. She also insisted on wearing the tightest, revealing outfits that she could get her hands on. She was in love with this man in front of her, but to her dismay he wanted someone else and that angered Lilith to no end.

"I came to see if you wanted some company" – She said in a seductive voice, walking closer to him, moving her body in ways that it would make other women years to learn, but she did it effortlessly.

"I know you Lilith, you cannot fool me, now what is it?" – The man asked again, getting angrier this time.

He couldn't understand why Lilith insisted on trying to seduce him every time he came back from the human world. He had told her countless times that he isn't interested in her, but Lilith took no notice of his words. He had thought sometimes to just kick her out but the creatures that they were, he knew he could do that. He was their leader, their mentor and no creature had ever been kicked out.

"Oh why must you treat me so badly, my lord? You know I will do whatever you wish of me" – Lilith said to the man, moving her body even closer to him, batting her eyelashes and pouting her deep crimson lips.

"And you know that I am not interested" – He said, grabbing her by her shoulder and looking deep into her eyes, "Why can't you understand that?"

He pushed her away and sat down in a large, plush black chair, holding his hand to the side of his face. He couldn't wait to get his love back and finally shut everyone up who said that their species couldn't be together. He would prove them all wrong. It didn't matter what they thought. All it mattered was what he felt and thought.

"You don't mean that my lord" – Lilith said sitting on the floor between his legs on her knees, "I know what you want" – She kept saying, while slowly unbuttoning his black shirt and running her hand down his chest, feeling the skin under her fingers. Her lips slowly touched his skin and when he didn't push her away or say anything, Lilith looked up at him and saw him looking at her. Not in anger or hatred like he usually looked at her, but in lust and hunger.

She continued to kiss his skin, and then moved higher to his collarbone, and then his neck that he allowed her to kiss, moving his head back to rest on the chair. Feeling bold, she sat on top of his lap, her legs either side of him and kissed him full oh the lips. He kissed her back and they battled their tongues for dominance which he won and grabbed her hips with his arms and lifted her up never breaking the kiss and walked to the bed where they both up tearing clothes off of each other and doing things that some would wonder if it shouldn't be illegal.

* * *

><p><em>Back on the light side;<em>

"Marcie, get your butt out of bed and come join us" – someone was saying but I too tired to get up. I only fell asleep a few hours ago, and have no interest in whatever that person was talking about.

"No" – I muttered under the covers that were protecting me from the harsh light outside.

Then I felt them poke me all over and when I couldn't take it anymore, I threw the covers of me and jumped on whoever was standing there. This turned out to be Jeff.

"Oh, it's you" – I said nonchalantly and got off of him and walked away.

"Yes, it's me. Come on, mother summoned you" – Jeff said to me.

"What does she want this time?" – I asked, mostly to myself.

"I'm not a mind reader Marcie, you should remember that" – Jeff answered.

"Ugh whatever Jeff" – I said when I finished getting dressed. Good thing I packed some clothes with me, I can't stand those white robes everyone wears around here, "Come on then, let's go"

"Marcie wait" – He said when I was almost out the door. So close.

"Now what?" – I asked turning around.

"Will you tell me what is it so bad that I have allegedly done to you?" – Jeff asked.

"If you don't remember then I am not going to tell you. You did it, so you should know" – I said face completely void of any emotion.

"You aren't being really fair, Marcie" – He said coming closer to me.

"And I need to be fair because..?" – I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Because I don't know what the hell I have done, damn it" – he said.

"Why don't you try smashing something up, I bet that will go well with your argument" – I said sarcastically, "Come on moron, let's go"

"You are so insufferable sometimes" – He said.

"I know, thanks. Anything else you want to say?" – I asked.

"Yeah, I do" –he said but remained silent.

"Well then?" – I asked.

"Maybe when the stars will fall" – He said and walked pass me, "Let's go"

Oh you infuriating ... there isn't a word invented yet for what he is.

I caught up with him a moment later but both remained silent for the duration of the walk. Mother was floating in the air in the main hall that I arrived in when we reached her. She noticed us standing there waiting for her so she came back down.

"Marcie dear, did you sleep alright?" – She asked, again hugging me, just like last yesterday.

"yes, mother, fine, thank you" – I said when she released me from her death grip, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you plan on returning to the human world again" – Mother asked.

"When?" – I asked showing my excitement.

"Whenever you wish. You are not a prisoner here though I do wish to make it clear that you will be required to return home once in a while. You cannot escape from your duties forever" – She said.

"Of course mother, thank you" – I said.

"Not at all, now why don't you go and train." – She said to me smiling, then turned to Jeff, "You'll help her, wont you?"

"Of course" – Jeff said to my mother.

"Wait, you want me to fight with him?" – I asked shocked and angry,"There is no way in hell".

And that earned me a slap across the face.

"You will not speak of that place here Marcie, you know the rules" – Mother said, "Now hush and go, both of you."

"Yes mother" –I said and walked behind Jeff to the training ground.

* * *

><p>Lilith left the confides of the man's room after she once again had proven that she is still irresistible to him, no matter how much she had tried to deny it. She didn't care that he would push her away from him sometimes, or the words he would call her, she only cared that she got to be with him, and once she would get rid of that angel that he wanted, that bird as she liked to refer to her she would win him over and he would love her like she deserved.<p>

Lilith had seen the bird woman and couldn't grasp why he was so interested in her. She was good and everything that they stand for. Lilith on the other hand was evil and dark just like her love, so why did he seem so interested in her?

She made her way to the portal that would take her to the human word and wrote a letter to one of her minions.

_Alert me immediately when the bird will land, but do not harm her. If necessary keep her occupied till I get there. Your services will be greatly rewarded if the mission is a success, if not, you know what will happen to you._

_L.D._

Lilith sealed the letter, wrote the name of her minion on the front and sent it through the portal.

I'll show him that she isn't worthy of him. - She though. She walked to her room and had a shower and burned the clothes that she was wearing previously. She went to her closet and chose a dark lilac corset type top and black leather trousers with black heals. She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. She didn't know why but this activity always calmed her and made her think clearer.

She thought about that wretched bird woman and what she would do to her once she had her in her claws. She would pluck every feather out of the bird's wings and burn them in front of her. She would beat her over and over until she was begging for death and then out of the goodness of her heart, Lilith would burn the bird until there is nothing left but ask.

She knew of course that her lord won't be too happy with her behaviour at first, but then Lilith would kiss him and promise him that he doesn't need her, that Lilith will take care of him and be there for him and love him until her dying breath. And he would be so pleased with her afterwards that he will proclaim her his equal and then both of them would rule hell.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you want to do this?" – Jeff asked when we were dressed in our combat clothes, thank fully they were grey and not white.<p>

"Like this" – I said and punched him in the face, getting in position for his attack.

"I wasn't ready Marcie" – He cried but got into position as well.

"Right, because the enemy will always wait till you are ready" – I said and punched him again, with an added kick which he blocked.

"None the less, you aren't doing it right, you are getting your emotions out, and we both know that you are supposed to hide your emotions from the opponent" – Jeff said and tried to hit me but I dogged out of the way and punched him in return.

"You know nothing about my emotions, so why don't you shut up" – I said, just pissing another hit.

"I know more that you think, plus I thought you were angry at me" – He said, knowing it would piss me off even more and I would lose concentration.

"Shut up, I am angry but I rather not talk to you about it while I'm trying to fight" – I said and threw punches at him one after another. Some hit him, some he managed to doge.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" – He said and kicked me in the side.

"Ouch, shit. Fine, you want to talk, let's talk" – I said kicking him."This is for lying to me" *punch* "This is for being an asshole to me" *punch* *kick* "This is for making me like you, for making me feel something and then taking it away from me" *punch* "For making me want you, for making me hate you and for making me love you" – I said and attacked him with all my anger.

"You love me?" – He said momentarily frozen and I took that opportunity to swing my last punch as hard as I could, but he moved out of the way at the last second making me fall on the floor on my back.

"Answer me Marcie" –He said, trapping me underneath his body, his knees on the side of my waist, holding my arms so I wouldn't punch him.

"Get off me, Jeff" – I said.

"Not until you answer me" – He said, and leaned down, closer to me.

I couldn't stand having his face so close to mine after everything that he's done. Even though I still had feelings for him, I would never admit them, not to him.

"No, I don't love you Jeff, not get the hell off me" – I yelled at him, but he wouldn't move.

"I don't believe you" – He said and then had the nerve to kiss me.

I let him kiss me for a few moments before I kicked him with my knee in his privates and pushed him over and away from me. He was still doubled over in pain as I stood up and faced him before leaving.

"Stay the hell away from me" – I said with venom in my voice and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Right, so the next chapter is here. Woo. Party. Sorry. :) I must say that this chapter has a lot going on, so if something confuses you, let me know and I will clear it up. Review after reading._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I sat in my room after our little training session with Jeff thinking about what I had done. I shouldn't have told him about my feelings, showed him my anger, he will only use it against me in the long run, if he hasn't already. How could I have been so stupid? Yes, he pissed me off but I always thought that I had more self control than a five year old angel baby.

I quickly had a shower and changed into something more comfortable and left my room, knowing full well that I'm about to have a long day ahead me.

Reaching the main hall where all the angels gather, I grabbed some lunch and sat down at the furthest table possible. It wasn't long before others started to gather around and question me about my little disappearance act, as they called it.

"So you really went to the human world? Tell me everything, how is it there? Is it true that the humans eat angels there?" – Asked one of the younger angel girls, Amelia, I think her name was.

Before I got the chance to answer, another girl started talking.

"Don't be stupid Amelia, if they did, do you really think Marcie would be back here?" – She said turning to her friend and rolling her eyes.

I returned the eye roll and when they finally shut up, I spoke.

"Yes, I did go to the human world. It is very nice. And no, humans do not eat angels. That was just a stupid bedtime story our parents used to tell us to make us be afraid of their world" – I said, and continued to eat my salad.

"But how come it took you so long to come back? Did the humans' angelnap you and didn't let go until Jeffrey went and saved you from their evil clutches?" – Amelia was asking and this time I did snort and roll my eyes. Seriously, where do they hear these things?

"Actually no, Jeffrey didn't come and save me, I was free all the time, no one had angelnapped me, and furthermore, that is none of your business, so why don't you get lost before I cut your wings" – I said and watched as they scrambled away, fear evident in their eyes.

Finally some peace and quiet. Stupid gossips, trying to dig some dirt on my so they can spread it all around heaven. Well not this time.

I continued to eat and gaze around the hall when I felt someone sit down next to me. It wasn't hard to ignore them, seeing as I knew who it was and wanted nothing to do with them.

"You know, if you keep scaring them away, you won't be very popular for long Marcie" – He said, taking a piece of fruit off my plate.

"Right, because that has always been my dream, to be popular and have dominion over them. Pfft, if I remember correctly, and I do, that was always your plan and goal Jeff" – I said not even turning to look at him.

"That may be so, but I also wanted you to be by my side as we ruled dominion over lesser beings, Marcie" – Jeff said and smirked when I made the mistake of looking at him.

"These lesser beings you talk about are your family, your brothers and sisters, and I sure as hell don't want to be by your side. I've seen the way you treat others, that was not the man I used to know" – I said and go up to walk away, but he caught up with me outside the hall.

"Why do you always run away from me, Marcie?" – He asked, standing in front of, making me stop in my step.

"Because you annoy the glitter out of me, stupid" – I said and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah right, come on Marcie tell the truth" – He said and smiled, making me weak in the knees.

"You want the truth? It's because I can't stand the sight of you" – I lied. I actually didn't mind the sight of him, I just didn't trust myself around him. I was either gonna yell at him and then cry or make out with him and then cry, either option didn't look to good.

"Look Marcie, whatever I have done to you, I'm sorry, but unless you tell me what it was, I won't be able to do anything to fix it" – He pleaded.

"I don't want to hear you're sorry. I just wish you hadn't done something to be sorry for, Jeff" – I admitted and walked past him, away from him.

I hated how he made me feel. I hated myself for still having felling for him. It was not rational or healthy or smart to still love him and want to be with him, it was stupid and wrong and painful. I just wish he would stop pretending that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Does he really think I'm an idiot? Great, now I'm crying again because of him. This has to stop. I can't stay here, I have to go back, I have to and I will. I will go back home this evening, and hopefully this time he won't follow.

* * *

><p>Lilith was lying in her bed in her room when there was a knock on the door. With a sigh escaping her crimson lips she went to the door, clad in almost nothing. When she opened the door, she saw one of her friend standing there, Isidor Diassa. Well Isidor wasn't exactly a friend to Lilith, he was more of a-demon in love with her and would do anything for her-friend and Lilith liked having him around.<p>

Isidor Diassa was a very good looking man. He was very muscular, with tawny skin and high chiselled cheekbones. He had shoulder length, wavy, black hair and blue eyes. Even Lilith had to admit that he was handsome, but her heart was set on someone else, and unfortunately for Isidor, it wasn't him and she was just using his attraction to her to get what she wants.

"Isidor, what brings you to my corners?" – Lilith asked, turning her lips in that devilishly sexy smile that drove all men wild, and gestured for the man to come into her room.

"I've come to offer my assistance" – Isidor said and bowed his head.

"And what makes you think that I am in need of some?" – Lilith questioned, closing the door and sitting back on the bed.

"I have my sources, Lilith" – He boasted and returned her smile.

"Well, you know me, I'll take all the help I can get, but first tell me, what is it that you are getting out of this?" – She addressed, looking at the man in front of her with slight distrust. Everybody knew that help doesn't come for free.

"Now Lilith, you know very well that I won't divulge my secrets, but I can tell you that it's personal and I wish to have what belongs to me" – Isidor claimed, but Lilith wasn't too sure if she could trust him.

None the less, she smiled and shook her head that she accepts his assistance. Isidor was the only one who knew that she had some sort of plan for the bird woman, but being the smart woman that she is, Lilith hadn't actually told him anything that could be traced back to her. She always knew how to cover tracks and never leave any evidence of her involvement. That was one of the many things she prided herself upon.

"Thank you Isidor, but if you'll excuse me, I do have things to do" – Lilith made known and watched as her guest exited the room and then returned to daydreaming about all the things she would do to Marcie Starnam.

Just thinking about her name made Lilith feel sick, she couldn't wait till her minion alerts her that the bird woman had returned. Lilith them would go to the human world, grab Marcie and hid her somewhere her beloved wouldn't find her. She already has enough to deal with on her end of the portal, but to have the angel boy involved, looking for his stupid bride would complicate things, and Lilith does not do complicated, especially if it involves angel boy.

* * *

><p>Jack was still living at Grace's house since he saw Marcie disappear into thin air with that guy from Grace's party. It's been two weeks since that day and Jack was waiting and praying for Marcie's safe return. He knew he wasn't crazy, he knows what he saw, but no one listens to him.<p>

Jack would go by Marcie's house every day, to see if she had returned. Ever since she left as they all called it, all of her stuff had vanished too. Her house was completely empty and that was the reason no one listed to jack, but he knew deep down that Marcie will return one day and this time he will protect her better.

Jack was still deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear when Grace had entered the living room and sat next to him on the couch near the window, where he spent most of his time, looking out the widow trying to catch a glimpse of Marcie.

"Jack, are you alright?" – Grace had asked him, but he gave no answer.

Grace was sad to see her cousin hurting so much, but whenever she tried to explain that Marcie had gone away and probably won't be back for a very long time, Jack would shout and yell that she was wrong, that Marcie will come back.

Grace thought that Jack was just deluding himself, he hadn't even know Marcie that long to be acting like this, and she was starting to get really worried when an envelope appeared on her kitchen table side.

She gave one last glance at Jack and then went to retrieve the letter. She read the letter and wrote a reply out of sight of Jack, just in case he was looking.

_Will do so immediately, dark princess. Is she shows up, I will let you know. You don't need to worry. She will not escape this time._

_G.F._

Grace sealed the letter back up and with a blow on her hand holding the letter sent it back to on its way, smiling to herself.

She didn't want to betray the girl she had come to befriend and like, but the dark princess was her master and she had no choice if she wished to live and protect the ones she loved in this world.

* * *

><p>I was getting ready to leave but I knew I should tell mother about my plans, after all she did allow me to leave and she deserved to the truth.<p>

I found mother outside in the gardens, looking as radiant as ever. The gardens were one of the guilty pleasures in heaven; they were colourful instead of just plain harsh light. And very peaceful.

When I was little I would spend a lot of my time here and dream of another world, where I didn't have to fight for what others think is right. Where I could just live a normal live and enjoy the simple things in life.

"Mother, do you have a minute?" – I asked, stepping next to her.

"Yes Marcie, I do. What is the matter?" – She questioned when she saw my pained expression.

"I'm leaving. I thought you should know, so that if anything happens, you know where to find me" – I said.

"When would you be leaving?" – She asked.

"Tomorrow morning" – I lied. I knew that if I tell her tonight, she will make Jeff come with me, and he is the reason I'm leaving in the first place.

"Alright Marcie. I will have Jeff ready to go with you tomorrow. Have a safe trip" – She said and smiled.

I smiled back and hugged her, hoping that this time I won't have to stay away for so long and went back to my room, surprised to see Jeff waiting for me outside my door.

"What do you want now?" – I asked, annoyed.

"I want to talk to you, now, about everything, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I did" – He said, walking in behind me and standing by the door, blocking my escape.

"Good for you, I don't want to talk to you though" – I said and sat on my bed, back facing him.

"You have to tell me." – He said, now standing right behind me.

"I don't have to do anything, Jeff" – I shouted, jumping of the bed and pacing the room.

"No, Marcie, I have to know" – He begged, holding me by my shoulders.

"Oh give it a rest, I told you I'm not gonna tell you" – I said back, but didn't try to move out of his grasp. It had been too long since he had touched me. Ever since that night, when I saw him with someone else.

"Please, I will do anything, just... I have to know what I did" – he pleaded with me.

I looked up in his eyes, and saw real pain in them, and straight away felt pain in my heart.

"No, you don't get to come here and use my feelings towards you as a means to get what you want." – I said grabbing his hands and pushing them away from me, "Why don't you go to my sister, instead? I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you."

"What? What does this have to do with her?" – Jeff asked, confused.

"Well, you did sleep with her." – I said stepping away from him, "After all, I saw you two together, and it didn't look like she was forcing you to do anything you didn't want to do".

I shouted the last sentence and ran out the door, to the portal, to get far away from him.

* * *

><p>Jack heard a frantic knocking on his door and went to see who it was. Opening the door he thought his heart might have stopped from the sight in front of him. It was Marcie, crying and shaking.<p>

"Is Grace her?" – Marcie asked him, stepping inside the house.

"Yes, GRACE!" – Jack yelled not funny believing that she was standing right in front of him.

Grace ran down the stairs and froze in her step for a second before wrapping her arms around her distraught friend and guiding her to sit on the couch.

"Marcie, where have you been?" – Grace asked her.

"Not now, I just need to stay here for a while, is that okay?" – She asked Grace.

"Of course, let me get you some water" – Grace said and went to the kitchen to write a new note to the dark princess.

_The bird has landed. Will hold her here until you come._

_G.F._

And once again she blew on the letter and it disappeared. She then got a glass and filled it with water and gave it to Marcie.

"You can stay here as long as you want" – She said to her friend who was still crying.

* * *

><p>Lilith was sleeping in her room when the noise from the second letter arriving woke her up. She read the contents of the letter and smiled.<p>

"So sister dearest finally returns. Oh this will be so much fun" – Lilith said and laughed an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Well, what did you think? *evil laugh*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grace Forest had just put her best friend, Marcie Starnam, to sleep when she heard a whooshing sound downstairs and went to investigate. Slowly and quietly she crept down the stairs to find out who had arrived. She knew it wasn't Jake, as he was sitting my Marcie's sleeping form, making sure she doesn't disappear again.

"Oh for the love of falling stars, get down here or I will drag you down myself" – she heard a voice say behind her when she entered the living room and recognised the owner of the voice. Lilith.

Grace had never liked Lilith or any demon, but Lilith had promised Grace not to hurt anyone in Grace's family if Grace agrees to be her minion. Of course Grace hadn't known what being Lilith's minion will involve, but she had found out soon enough. Turned out that Grace comes from a long line of hellhounds, or as they were called in the human world – werewolves.

Grace studies the demon in front of her. Lilith was exceptionally beautiful woman, and equally cruel. Once when Grace had failed on of Lilith's tasks, Lilith broke Grace's leg and made sure that it would heal for a month, leaving Grace to suffer all that time.

When Grace had first found out that Marcie Starnam and Lilith Darkstar were sisters, she could not believe it. Lilith was dark and cruel and evil. Marcie on the other hand was good and pure and innocent. Lilith craved power, she lived off of fear installed in others, walked all over people and didn't care who got hurt as long as she got what she wanted.

Marcie was the opposite of her sister. She wanted peace and joy and to love everyone she'd met. She always tried to help and heal those in pain and need.

"Lilith" – Grace addressed the dark princess and bowed her head in respect and fear.

"Where is she?" – Lilith asked, getting impatient.

Grace knew not to keep Lilith waiting but she still wasn't ready to hand over her friend.

"What will you do with her?" – Grace asked Lilith.

"That is none of your concern. Where is she?" – Lilith asked again, raising her voice making Grace scared.

It is a known fact in their world that hellhounds are just as ruthless as their demons, but once in a while they would develop some feelings, due to living in the human world for too long, and that is what had happened to Grace, she actually liked her friend, so she knew that once she'll give Marcie to Lilith, she probably won't ever see her again.

"She's upstairs, but my cousin is looking after her, please don't hurt him" – Grace begged and that made Lilith laugh.

"Don't worry, I have no use for him, he won't even know I was there" – Lilith said walking up the stairs towards the bedroom containing Marcie, her long gown trailing behind her.

She opened the door and saw her sister lying in bed, being guarded by her hounds' cousin, also asleep, and stepped inside the room without making a sound. She hovered over her sister taking in her features, feeling disgusted and repulsed by her but also very intrigued. She wondered what it was about her sister that made all fall in love with her.

"I'll take it from here, and remember not word to anyone, or else" – Lilith said without turning to face Grace who was standing in the doorway, and when she touched Marcie, both of them disappeared with a whooshing sound.

Grace stood there for a minute to gather her thoughts and then walked to Jake to wake him up.

"Jake, come on, go sleep in the bed" – She said gently shaking him by his shoulder.

"Hmm, what's going on?" – Jake asked when he opened his eyes.

"Go sleep in your bed" – She said to him.

"Where's Marcie?" – Jake asked jumping to his feet and looking around the room.

"Marcie had to go, but she will be back later" – Grace lied. She couldn't tell the truth, she couldn't have him trying to get Marcie back and getting himself killed. She had to protect him.

"What do you mean?" – He asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you in the morning, right now I would like to get some sleep, and so should you" – Grace said and with a nod, Jake left her room.

She watched him leave and felt awful for so many reasons. For hurting Jake. For hurting Marcie. For being afraid of Lilith. For feeling guilty. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was supposed to befriend the bird woman and then give her to Lilith. And now that she has done that, she couldn't help but feel lost and hurt.

* * *

><p>Lilith arrived at a secret location to hide out with her sister, knowing that no one will be able to find them there. She put Marcie on the bed that she made sure she had and attached a chain on her left ankle. Now that she had her, she isn't going to let her go without having little fun, <em>if <em>she decides to let her go.

She made sure that Marcie was tightly bound and wouldn't be able to escape, before taking off her coat and sitting down on a chair that she had there, just observing her sister.

Marcie had long, wavy, dark brown hair and from what Lilith could remember she had piercing violet-blue eyes. She was wearing a turquoise miniskirt and a pale yellow top. Even as she slept she looked like an angel and that annoyed Lilith even more.

She got up from her chair and reached for the bucket of filled with water next to her and threw the water on Marcie making the girl make up with a start and gasping in shock.

Marcie quickly looked around when she noticed that she wasn't in Grace's room anymore and almost paled when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Lilith"

"Hello sister dear"

* * *

><p>Jeff, after recovering from the shock of Marcie's outburst that he had slept with her sister, quickly followed her. He knew that she was gonna run to the portal but he didn't have time to alert anybody else or to call for help. Without thinking, he jumped through the portal and landed in an unfamiliar place.<p>

Everything around him was dark and not human world dark at night time, _really _dark, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

He looked around and when he heard voices coming his way, he tried to hide, but not knowing where is safe and where wasn't, he walked right into the coming voices, and that's when he realised where he was. In hell. With demons. And no one is gonna come and save him.

"Look what fell out of the sky" – hissed one demon and started laughing at his own comment.

Jeff was mildly shocked that they knew what he was but didn't show it. He tried to run away from them but as soon as he took a step he felt something wrap around his ankles and fell face down on the ground.

"Oh no, pretty boy, no running away, you will be a great gift to our master" – hissed the other demon and grabbed Jeff by his arms to pull him up as he felt more chains wrapping around his wrists, stopping him from getting away.

They each held Jeff by his shoulders and pushed him to walk. When Jeff resisted, he felt the chains burning his flesh and cried out in pain.

"Do as you have been told, or it will get worse" – Hissed the demon.

When the pain got too much for Jeff, he started walking noticing the burning stop straight away, and cursed himself for being so reckless. How was he supposed to get out of this _and _find Marcie at the same time? Who knows where she is, maybe she is in even more trouble than he is.

No, he couldn't think like that. Marcie is strong, a fighter, she'll be fine wherever she is. He just hoped that he will be too.

Jeff wasn't listening to the demons talk as they walked to their master; he was more interested in knowing how he got here. Marcie couldn't have opened the portal to hell, she didn't know anyone here and even if she did, hell was a dangerous place for an angel like Marcie, and everyone knew that coming to hell was as good as dying a painful and pointless death.

"Should we give him to master straight away or pluck a few feathers out first?" – He heard one of the demons say.

"No, we have to give him to master. Maybe master will e happy and let us keep him or at least lets us play with him" – other demon said and sniggered.

Jeff felt sick. He knew that if his feathers get plucked, he won't be able to get back home. Angels who lose feathers by plucking are banished from heaven and are forced to stay in the human world. They could only return if another angel takes their place. And every angel knew that being in heaven was much better than being stuck with the humans.

The walk was short, and as Jeff looked around the place, he realised that it was almost identical to his home and it freaked him out.

One of the demons knocked on a door and a load growl was heard from the other side of the door and Jeff wondered what fate had planned for him. He knew that everything happens for a reason, that's what his father had always said to him, but whatever reason was this, Jeff didn't want to know.

The door suddenly opened and he saw a tall man with dark long hair and green eyes, dressed in black, looking like he was about kill everyone.

"This had better be important, or I will rip you to pieces" – the man growled at the demons, not noticing Jeff standing behind them.

The demons looked scared and instead of talking, shoved Jeff in front making him fall on his knees in front of the man.

"What is this?" – The man asked.

"It's an angel, master. We found him just now" – one demon said.

"I can see what it is, you imbecile. I meant what do you want?" – The man asked.

"We thought you would want to punish him for breaking into hell and spying on us" – said the other demon.

"I wasn't spying" – Jeff said, but the man hit him across the face making him cry out in pain once more.

"Quiet!" – yelled the man.

"Should we not have done so, master?" – The demon asked.

"You really are a worthless pair. I'll deal with him, get back on your post and never leave it unprotected again. Next time call for someone to bring intruders straight to me. Now get back to work" – the man said and grabbed Jeff by his hair and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Lilith" – I said when I realised what had happened and saw my sister standing in front of me with a bucket in her hands.<p>

"Hello sister dear" – she said, smirking the whole time.

I tried to run away from her but only managed to move a few steps when I felt something attached to my ankle, holding me in place. I looked down and saw a chain on it.

"What is the meaning of this, Lilith?" – I asked, scared and angry.

"Oh calm your wings, Marcie. I just wanted to talk to you" – Lilith said and sat down in a chair not far from my bed.

"You could have talked to me at home, you didn't have to kidnap me and hold me prisoner" – I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I could have but where would be the fun in that? Plus, I really didn't want your little friend Grace around for our little family reunion" – She said, curling a strand of hair on her finger.

"What have you done to her?" – I asked panic welling up in me. If Grace had been hurt because of me, I will never forgive myself.

"Nothing. I didn't need to do anything to her." – Lilith said, "How is up there by the way?"

"Heaven? Why don't you go and see for yourself" – I said looking around for any exit points.

We were in a very large room, there was only the bed I was sitting on, the chair Lilith was sitting on and a table with a lamp on it. I didn't see any doors or windows.

"You know every well that I can't, I don't have my wing anymore" – She said, sweetly, like she was proud of that fact.

"How? What happened?" – I asked, concerned. I hadn't seen or heard from Lilith in a long time. One day she just disappeared and no one paid attention.

"I was banished. My wings plucked. Good riddance. Now I'm in a much better place" – She said looking at me.

"This? This is better than home?" – I said gesturing to our surroundings.

"No, not this, you stupid girl. I'm in hell now and I will get what I want, that's why you are here, you are going to help me" – Lilith said getting up from the chair and coming to sit on my bed.

"What do you want?" – I asked. I remembered Lilith was very self absorbed, maybe if I keep her talking long enough I will be able to get out of here.

"I want to rule hell, and the man in charge is obsessed with you, though I don't know why, and I will trade you for hell" – She said and flashed a perfect smile.

I always envied Lilith. She was always better than me at everything. And everyone loved her. I guess now that she has chosen the dark side, all that appeal was lost.

"I don't understand, why do you think that will work?" – I asked just to keep her talking.

"Are you really that dense? He wants you, I want hell, trade and done" – Lilith explained.

"Remember when we were little; you would always protect me from harm?" – I asked, trying to change the subject to something more pleasant than my demise.

"Things have changed. I have changed." – She said getting up and walking around the room.

"Funny, that's what I said to Jeff when he came to get me from the human world" – I said and laughed before remembering that Jeff slept with my sister and I knew that she picked up on that.

"Ah yes, Jeff. Tell me how is lover boy?" – She asked.

"Fine" – I answered, not looking at her.

"Oh what's wrong? Does he not love you anymore?" – She asked and laughed.

"Why did you do it to me, Lilith? We are sisters, and you knew how much I cared for him. Why did you take him away from me?" – I cried.

"Because you didn't deserve him. You didn't see how much he loved you; you didn't see that I LOVED HIM!" – She hissed right in my face.

"What? You... I didn't know. And it wasn't my fault that he liked me more, you can't blame me for this. I didn't do anything" – I yelled back at her.

"That's the thing, you didn't do anything. I told him I loved him, I told him how I felt, but he rejected me. Told me he loves you. You of all people. And what did you do? Nothing." – She shouted.

"What was I supposed to do, Lilith? Please, tell me, because right now you aren't making any sense" –I said.

"You were supposed to tell him that you don't love him and that he should be with me!" – She shouted again.

"I never told him I loved him in the first place!" – I shouted back. If that's how she wants to talk, fine.

"But he still loved you. That's why I disguised myself as you and slept with him. You should have heard him, proclaiming his love for you over and over and OVER!" – She said, grabbing my arms.

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't want to hear every detail of your sex life, Lilith" – I said.

"Don't worry, you won't have to. And you will never see lover boy again" –She said calmly, and that scared me. If she is calm that means something is going to happen.

"Lilith..." – I said wary of her.

"Open your wings" –She commanded.

"No!"

"Open your wings, Marcie or I will rip them open"

"No!"

"Fine" – she said and started to rip my wings open. The pain got too much and I opened them myself, crying, knowing what was to come.

"Please, Lilith, don't do this" – I begged, and then I felt it, a feather plucked from my wings. The pain was unbearable and I screamed, but she didn't stop, continuing to tear them out until I passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Well, how do we feel? Am I being to evil?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I know its a little short, but the characters are staging a protest, apparently I'm being too mean to them. So, I'm gonna try and sort out their pay and next chapter should be up_ _on monday ._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Jeff was looking at the man in front of him in fear. He knew he shouldn't show that he was scared but he couldn't help himself. Jeff knew who this man was, and that made him even more nervous. If he was going to stay here and be some angel lap dog to these demons, they have another thing coming. No way is he staying here. He had things to do. Lives to live. Marcie to save.

"So, what brings you to our side?" – The man asked Jeff, who was still sitting on the floor out of fear that if he moved, he would be in serious pain. Better stay where you are, until told otherwise.

Jeff looked at the man for a long time, pondering what should he say. It was known that demons didn't exactly have any patience or understanding of how the other side worked. All they cared about was themselves.

"I was looking for someone" – Jeff finally answered.

"And who would that be?" – He asked.

"I doubt you know her" – Jeff said, a bit too aggressively.

The man watched Jeff, thinking why he was getting so angry and who could that mysterious woman is. If he came to look for her here, she must be someone special, but surely the boy had made a mistake, because he would know if one of his demons would be fraternising with the enemy.

"Try me" – the man said, with a light smirk on his lips.

"She's not one of your demons, I think our paths got mixed up" – Jeff said, finding a more comfortable sitting position on the floor, his back against one of the desks.

"Hmm, and tell me, is this girl of great importance to you?" – He asked.

"Yes" – Jeff answered, not liking the questions he was being asked.

"Tell me her name" – The man asked.

"Why do you care?" – Jeff shouted, getting angry all over again.

"Listen boy, because I'm only going to say it once" – the man snarled, taking a fistful of Jeff's hair and pulling his head back, "You better start telling me all I want to know. Unless you want to end up without a way back up and stuck down here, forever".

Jeff whimpered a soft sound but otherwise didn't show that he was in any pain. He wouldn't give the demon the satisfaction. He closed his eyes and steadied his breaths, thinking about how he wished he would be anywhere else but here. How he wished that he could be with Marcie.

"Marcie. Her name is Marcie" – Jeff chocked out when the man punched him in the stomach when Jeff didn't say anything.

The man let go of Jeff, and raised his eyebrows in shock but also surprise. Jeff could see the thoughts forming in the man's' mind and wondered why he was so interested in finding out who he was looking for and if he knew Marcie.

"Well, seeing as Marcie isn't here, why don't you tell me everything there is to know about her, and in the mean time I will think what to do with you" – the man said and smiled a sick smile, making shivers go down Jeff's spine.

"Why should I tell you anything? What do you want with Marcie?" – Jeff shouted.

The man groaned and got up to his feet. When he was just a step away from Jeff, he swung his leg and kicked Jeff in the stomach that he punched earlier. Jeff didn't have time to react or take a breath when another kick collided with his ribs and he could feel blood in his mouth. His vision was starting to get blurry and after a few more kicks to his stomach and ribs, he passed out.

* * *

><p>The man called someone to come and take the unconscious boy away from his room so he could relax and mull over the information the boy had disclosed when Lilith walked into his room.<p>

"Lilith, where have you been?" – The man asked voice angry.

Lilith noticed straight away that Jeff was lying near the door, not moving. Fear struck her thinking that he had been hurt. Not giving anything away, she just walked passed him and returned her gaze to the demon.

"Sorry, my lord, I was taking care of some personal matters" – She said, "What is he doing here?"

"The guards found him snooping around, said he was looking for Marcie" – the man said and noticed that Lilith's gaze once more returned to the boy.

"Marcie? What about her?" – Lilith asked, wondering if anyone knew about Marcie being her prisoner and wingless.

"Nothing." – The man dismissed, "tell me, have there been any news from the other side?"

"No, my lord, nothing." – Lilith answered.

"Shame, I would really like to have a fight right now with someone, that boy kept annoying me and it pained me that I couldn't just kill him and get rid of him" – He said, looking at her.

He noticed that Lilith looked scared and pained to see the boy in his room, as if she knew him, but he shook that thought away, there was no chance that demons and angels interacted.

"So, what have you done?" – The man asked Lilith and she froze momentarily.

"Done? What have I done?" – Lilith asked him, wondering if she had missed something.

"Why do you look so scared?" – He asked her.

"I'm not scared, my lord, I'm uncomfortable with the angel in room" – Lilith lied, but she knew at that moment that he believed her.

She had always voiced her dislike to the winged creatures, so he found no need to question her any further.

"You are right, I shall get rid of him" – he said and walked to his sword collection and took one out.

"No!" – Lilith said, rather quickly and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Maybe we could use him, for our purposes".

"Ah, excellent idea. Yes, let's use him to get to Marcie" – he said and returned the sword to its original place.

"My lord?" – She asked, confused look on her face.

"Oh right, you don't know. Well, never mind now, I need to form a plan, why don't you o do something" – he said and waved a hand her way, to dismiss her.

He watched her go and after finally the boy was removed from his room, he relaxed on his bed, thinking of all the ways to get Marcie and to make her his.

* * *

><p>I shifted and rolled in the bed. I was hot and cold at the same time. I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating because I saw Lilith pacing the room, muttering something to herself.<p>

I tried to get up, but my body was heavier than I expected, and I stayed lying down, looking at the ceiling, thinking how my life sucked.

When I first returned home, everything was fine. Then my sister turned so evil, that she broke away my wings. As the memories flooded back from the night before, I felt tears fall down my face. I knew I shouldn't cry it was a sign of weakness, especially when in the hands of the enemy. It hurt to think of my sister as the enemy, but after what she had done, there is no way I could forgive her. I was now stuck in the human world, never being able to return home, never to see mother again, never to ... No, I have to stop thinking this way, maybe if I could get a chance to explain what had happened to me, maybe then I could be let back in. Even that little hope didn't do anything for me.

"Oh stop pouting, I did you a favour" – Lilith's voice broke through my thoughts.

"I hate you" – I whispered, not looking her way.

"No, you don't. You love me, and you will forgive me" –Lilith said, smiling.

"And why should I?" – I asked.

"Because something has happened" –She said, looking worried.

"What has happened, Lilith?" – I asked, bored with her drama.

"Jeff has been captured. In hell" – she said and my head straight away snapped back to her and I could see that she was telling the truth. I had never seen my sister this worried about anything other than herself.

"What!" – I shock shouted.

"Yep, so I suggest you help me out if you want to get him back in one piece" – Lilith said.

"Why should I help you do anything? It's not like I'm going to be able to actually see him; I don't have my wings, remember?" – I said.

"There are ways around everything little sister" – She said and smirked.

"What do you mean?" – I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Are you going to ask me questions or actually help me?" – She said frustrated, throwing her arms in the air.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?" –I asked.

"Well, first we will have to get you in without being seen. Then I will take you to him. You will free him, he will get away and you will be found as a spy letting him go" – She smiled.

"And what will happen to me?" – I asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll think about it when the time comes." -she said completely calm.

"Have you thought any of this through, Lilith?" – I asked getting up from 5the bed, walking towards her.

"No, not really" – She shook her head and looked like a 5 year old.

"You do realise that I probably won't get out alive, right?" – I asked her.

"Yes, I do, and that is the plan, dear sister" – She smirked, again.

"You manipulative..."

"Bitch? Thank you, I hate you too" – She said, "Now stay here until I get everything ready"

"Where the hell am I gonna go else?" – I said and looked at her sarcastically.

"That's exactly where you are going" – She said and disappeared.

Great, my own sister is feeding je to demons. Can my day get any worse?

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

****_So, here is the next chapter. I am still recovering from being ill, but I wanted to write this chapter and give you something to read. Also, seeing as it is my birthday today, why don't you leave me nice review? Have a good read. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Are you sure this will work, Lilith?" – I asked her as we crept along the wall.

"Yes, I'm positive. I made sure that Jeff won't be guarded" – She answered, walking behind me.

We rounded a corner and I saw the door, Lilith told me, behind which Jeff was being held, and true to her word there were no guards in sight, but I still had a nagging feeling that something is gonna go wrong.

"Remember what you need to do, Marcie. Get in and get him out. I will take him to the portal and then come and get you" – Lilith said as we neared the door.

"Right, I remember" – I said and opened the door.

The room was dark and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did I saw a body lying on the floor. I quickly and silently made my way to him and saw that it was in fact Jeff. He looked bloodied and bruised all over and I hoped that we weren't too late and that he was still alive.

"Jeff, wake up, we have to go" – I whispered to him, shaking him awake.

"Hurry up!" – Lilith was hissing from the doorway.

"Jeff, come on" – I said again and as we was regaining more of his consciousness, I helped him get up.

"Marcie, what are you doing here?" – Jeff asked looking at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we have to get you out of here" – I said and urged him to follow me to the door where Lilith was waiting for us.

As soon as Jeff stepped a food out the door, alarms went off everywhere and the door closed locking me inside.

"Lilith, what's going on?" – I yelled over the noise.

"I don't know, but we have to go. I'll come back for you" – Lilith yelled from the other side of the door.

"Make sure you do" – I shouted and slid down to sit on the floor with my back against the door. If someone is going to come and find me here, let's hope I can hold the door closed.

"We'll look who's here" – said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" - I asked getting back up on my feet. I saw a man walked out from the shadows to what little light there was in the room and gasped when I realised who it was, "You..!".

_One day earlier;_

Lilith had returned from her little visit to the outside and brought me some food and water and some clothes.

"What's that for?" – I asked looking at the black jeans and leather jacket.

"Well you can't exactly go fighting demons in that miniskirt, now can you?" – Lilith asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" – I lied. I was starved. I didn't even know how long I have been chained to this bed, but I'm sure I don't want whatever she had brought me.

"Relax, it's not poisoned." – She said and took a bite out of the sandwich. When she didn't start choking or burst in flames, I thought it's safe to eat and took a bite. The minute the food touched my tongue, I felt how hungry I was and ate my food faster, probably looked like a wild animal.

"Feel better?" – She asked and all I managed was a nod as I continued to eat, "Good, you need your strength. We will go to hell in two days, to rescue Jeff, and I need you to be ready. We can't have you fainting at the first sight of demons".

"How are you planning on getting him out of there undetected?" – I asked, once I was full.

"It's simple actually. I will go back before our little mission and tell the guards that there have been some changes of plan. They won't question me. And then all you will have to do is get in and get out with Jeff." – Lilith explained.

"Sure, simple. And what if it doesn't work that way? Then what?" – I asked.

"Then you are screwed and I'm going to have to rescue both of you next time" – She said.

"Why are you so intent of getting him out?" – I asked Lilith.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should we just let him rot there? Is that what you're suggesting?" – She asked, getting angry.

"No, Lilith that was not what I was suggesting. It just seems like you care more about him than you do about me, your own sister" - I said quietly.

"I care about you, Marcie, but there are things you don't know about and its better that you hate me than know the truth" – Lilith said and sat back down in her chair.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" – I asked, looking at her puzzled. She had never spoken about something so serious. When we were kids, she used to protect me from everything and everyone, but now? This? I don't understand.

Lilith laughed from where she was sitting and shook her head.

"Marcie, you sometimes says the funniest things. It's still me, trust me" – She said and just to prove her point, made her eyes go pitch black.

"Will you tell me, one day?" – I asked, not wanting to get into another fight with her.

"Sure, one day. Now rest, I will be back later" – She said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>In a forest deep within the human world, stood a girl, no older than 15 years old, dressed in black, hunting for animals to feed on. She wasn't having much luck, but it wasn't for the lack of trying, she just hated feeding on animals. She much preferred humans, but since all vampires were sworn not to harm them, the only thing left were the forest creatures.<p>

"I hate there stupid rules, making us feed on animals." – She muttered to herself while walking around listening to something bigger than a rabbit.

"You know the rules, Katie, it's how our kind lives if we want peace after death" – said a male voice from behind me.

She spun around, and saw her father standing there, looking at her with understanding.

"Father. Didn't expect to see you here. Is everything alright?" – Katie asked him.

"No, Katie, it isn't. News has reached us that two of the angels have disappeared and no one knows where they are" – He told her.

"And what does that have to do with us?" – Katie asked, crossing her arms on her chest and pouting.

"You know very well that we protect angels from hellhounds, so stop asking stupid questions" – he father said in tone that she knew meant he was deadly serious.

"Yes, I know that, but we are only supposed to protect them where they are in human world, not missing somewhere. How am I to find them if I don't know where they are?" – Katie asked, stubbornly.

"We know that one of them is in this world, the other still undetected. You need to find the girl first, the elders think she might be in grave danger" – he told her.

"I'm going alone?" – She asked, trying to not sound surprised but failed miserably.

"No, Katie, you are too young to go alone. You need to find someone who doesn't know who he is and with his help only you will be able to find the missing angels" – he said.

"Father please, I'm old enough, I'm 150 years old, I can do this on my own" – Katie pleaded.

"That is still too young. You will do as you are told. Now go find him and work together" – He father said.

"What's his name and where can I find him?" – She asked with a sigh.

"His name is Jake and he should be in the next town over, Ashlake, but be careful, he lives with a hellhound" – Her father said and ran off, vampire speed.

"Great, thanks for the warning" – Katie shouted after her father,"Just great"

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Lilith returned. I had some sleep but not much, I was too stressed about what we were planning on doing, not to mention the fact that Lilith was hiding something from me. I have to find out what it is, I am not about to go to hell without knowing every little detail.<p>

"Have you rested?" – Lilith asked.

"Yes, thank you. Where were you?" – I asked sitting up on the bed.

"Getting everything ready. I told the guards and made sure that they don't move him to another room" – Lilith said, coming to sit on the bed in front of me.

"Are you sure this will work?" – I asked her again.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. Don't worry" –She said.

"It's hard not to worry when my own sister ripped my wings off and plans to lead me to slaughter" – I said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I was... angry and it got better of me, but you'll get your wings back" –She said.

"How? You know the rules. Once the feathers are off, they stay off and there isn't a way to get them back" – I said.

"Like I said, there are things you don't know" – She said.

"Why don't you explain it to me then?" – I asked.

"Okay, how much do you know about us? All of us, angels, demons, hellhounds, vampires?" – She asked me.

I stared at her blankly. Whet was she talking about?

"Right, judging by how your face looks right now, I'm gonna guess, not much." - She said.

I nodded.

"Okay then, let's start at the beginning. I'm warning you, it's going to be long and hard to understand" – She said, "In the old times, there were five races on earth. Angels, demons, hellhounds, vampires and humans. At first everything was fine; all races lived together in harmony. Each had their own little corner and didn't mess with the others. But as the times went on, some became greedy and wanted more; more power, more land, more everything you could imagine. So the elders from each race came together to decide what will happen.

The humans wanted nothing to do with the rest, so when they left and spread out in the rest of the world, their knowledge and power disappeared. No one remembered the other races after a while. It was all a myth to them.

The demons wanted half the earth, and when the angels disagreed, a war broke out. Many lives were lost on both sides, and when hellhounds joined the demons, the vampires had no choice but to join the angels, even their numbers were dropping." – Lilith explained.

"Wait, I thought that vampires were doomed, you know being dead and all. How could they side with angels?" – I asked, confused.

"That's the thing. The vampires are doomed, as you put it, and the only reason they sided with angels was because angels promised them that after death, the final death, they will be given peace to their souls, in return for protection from demons and hell hounds.

You see, demons and hellhounds are very similar. They are strong, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Their only mission in life is to kill as many angels they can get their claws on, or to make them demons lap dogs, so to speak." - She continued.

"Okay stop, my head is hurting. This is too much to process." – I said, rubbing my temples, "How does this help me with my wings?"

"Well as you know, when an angel loses its wings, they can't go back, but there is a loophole. If another angel sacrifices themselves for you, then you can get back in." – Lilith said.

"Yes, I know about that. You know just as well as anyone, that no angel will choose to live within humans" – I said.

"Yes, that is true, but there is another way." – She said.

"Which is?" – I asked, looking at her.

"Your family member can get you back in if they so choose, and it doesn't matter if they have wings or not. It's all in the blood" – She said and giggled.

"Okay, but how? No one up there even knows I'm here, how will they help me?" – I asked.

"That's where Jeff comes in. If we get him to go up and tell everyone, than you will be back home in no time" – She smiled.

"Okay, that's enough for one day. When do we leave?" – I asked her.

"First thing in the morning. Get some sleep, I'll come get you" – She said and removed the chain from around my ankle.

I laid down, on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep. It was still dark out when Lilith woke me up.

"Come on, Marcie, it's time to go" – She said and I straight away jumped up and got dressed.

"How are we getting there?" – I asked.

"The old fashioned way, of course" – She smiled.

"Why do I think you are enjoying this too much?" – I muttered.

"Because I am" – She smirked, "Come one, hold on".

We landed with a silent whoosh, somewhere where it was very dark and smelled funny. I couldn't figure out what the smell was.

"If it gets too much, hold your breath, its demon flesh" – Lilith said, reading the look on my face.

"Where to now? I can barely see anything" – I said, holding on to the wall.

"I know, it will get better, just keep calm and breath" – She said, "Come on, it's this way"

We went right, and after a while I started to see more. The walls were icky brown and dead bodies everywhere. What do they do in this place, - I thought.

"Are you sure this will work, Lilith?" – I asked her as we crept along the wall.

"Yes, I'm positive. I made sure that Jeff won't be guarded" – She answered, walking behind me.

We rounded a corner and I saw the door, Lilith told me, behind which Jeff was being held, and true to her word there were no guards in sight, but I still had a nagging feeling that something is gonna go wrong.

"Remember what you need to do, Marcie. Get in and get him out. I will take him to the portal and then come and get you" – Lilith said as we neared the door.

"Right, I remember" – I said and opened the door.

The room was dark and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did I saw a body lying on the floor. I quickly and silently made my way to him and saw that it was in fact Jeff. He looked bloodied and bruised all over and I hoped that we weren't too late and that he was still alive.

"Jeff, wake up, we have to go" – I whispered to him, shaking him awake.

"Hurry up!" – Lilith was hissing from the doorway.

"Jeff, come on" – I said again and as we was regaining more of his consciousness, I helped him get up.

"Marcie, what are you doing here?" – Jeff asked looking at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"I'll explain everything later, right now we have to get you out of here" – I said and urged him to follow me to the door where Lilith was waiting for us.

As soon as Jeff stepped a food out the door, alarms went off everywhere and the door closed locking me inside.

"Lilith, what's going on?" – I yelled over the noise.

"I don't know, but we have to go. I'll come back for you" – Lilith yelled from the other side of the door.

"Make sure you do" – I shouted and slid down to sit on the floor with my back against the door. If someone is going to come and find me here, let's hope I can hold the door closed.

"We'll look who's here" – said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" - I asked getting back up on my feet. I saw a man walked out from the shadows to what little light there was in the room and gasped when I realised who it was, "You..!".

It was him, the man from my nightmares, standing in front of me. If I wouldn't be so scared that I couldn't move a muscle, I probably would have run out the door and as far away from him as possible. I was frozen, whether in fear or in awe, I didn't know by that point, because the way he was looking at me, it felt out of this world. I was mesmerised by his aura, by his presents, by the PAIN IN MY HEAD.

"Aaagh!" – I screamed and clutched my head in my hands.

"Don't worry little one, it will soon pass, just relax" – he was saying and coming closer.

I tried to move away from him, but the pain was too much, it felt like my head was exploding. I keeled over, on the floor, in agony.

"Marcie! Open this door! – I heard voiced from behind me but I was too weak to answer.

I was slowly loosing consciousness, and I knew that I will probably not wake up to a happy situation, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for the pain to stop.

"That's it, it's almost all over" – He kept saying.

He lifted me in his arms, and carried me away from the door. The last thing I heard before blackness took over were his words. "I will take good care of you, my love".

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think?<em>

_Did you like it, didn't like it?_

_Next chapter, if I fell alright, should be up on the weekend. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone. This chapter starts from the part where the door slams shut. This is the story of what happens on the other side. It is a little short but the next one will be much longer, so please R&R._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"I will be back for you, I promise" – Lilith yelled to her sister. She didn't want to leave Marcie there trapped, but she knew that if she doesn't get Jeff out of there now, she will never have the chance again.

"Let's go" – She said to Jeff and helping him to the portal.

"Why are we leaving her? I won't go back without her, they will kill her" –Jeff shouted at Lilith, as much as he could.

"I am not leaving her, I am going to come back for her as soon as I get your sorry wings out, so you can either go back home and raise the alarm and then come and rescue her or you can stay here and be ripped apart. They won't hurt her, they need her. Don't you know anything? "– Lilith said to him.

Jeff thought about it for a minute and when he heard the yells and shouts of demons running their way, he took one last look at the door and then started walking towards the portal. He wasn't strong enough to walk on his own, so Lilith had to help him.

"Good choice" – She said when they were halfway there.

"If anything happens to her, I will find you Lilith" – He said to her.

"Counting on it" – She said back with a smirk on her lips, when they had reached the portal, "Now, go and raise the alarm, I must go back".

"Be careful, both of you" – Jeff said.

"Where would the fun be in that?" – Lilith asked and pushed Jeff into the portal.

She stayed there for a moment to make sure that he had actually gone through it and is not coming back, then turned around and started to walk back. She knew she had to be careful, if anyone even for a second thinks that she might be involved in all of it, she will be in big trouble. She had just rounded a corner when she ran into the guards who were supposed to be guarding Jeff.

"What is going on? Why is the alarm ringing?" –Lilith asked, with all her authority, pretending she doesn't know anything.

"Master wants to see you" – The guard said, not even looking at her.

"I'm sure he does, well let's go them, can't let him wait" –She said, her tone playful and free.

They walked down the long corridor and the stairs and that's when Lilith started to suspect that maybe not everything was fine. The only time she would come down to the dungeons in the past was to torture others, mostly traitors and if she was going there now, could that mean that her plan has failed? She was thinking a lot about it. Could she have somehow failed? No, she didn't fail, she couldn't have. She always covers her tracks and she knows she can get out of any situation without any problems.

When they had finally reached the last room in the dungeon, the large wooden doors opened to reveal the man everyone feared, the master of demons, the man obsessed with an angel named Marcie, but Lilith saw one thing, a man she hates and wants nothing more than to destroy him, a man named Dante Deadwood.

Dante was standing in the room with his back towards Lilith so she couldn't see his face.

"You wanted to see me?" – Lilith asked when he didn't acknowledge her presents.

"Yes, stand over there, Lilith" – He said and pointed to a spot near the wall.

She did what she was told and when she took the position, metal clamps rose from underneath her and kept her in place by her feet. Then the guards put chains around her hands and tightened them on the wall. When they were done, the clamps on her feet were removed and Dante finally turned to face her.

"What is the meaning of this?" – She asked visibly angry.

"This is just temporary. The worst will come after, depending on how well you answer my question" – He said to her, stopping and inch away from her.

"And what do you want to know?" –Lilith asked, voice seeping with acid. How dare he do this to her? How dare he humiliate her like this? Couldn't he just ask her like a normal demon does?

"Why did you let the angel boy escape?" – He asked her, studying her every feature.

"I didn't know you wee the only one allowed to play with him" – She said and rolled her eyes. If he thinks that she will just tell him everything he wants to hear, well he's got another thing coming.

"Lilith, why must you be so difficult? I have always been good to you, even when you didn't deserve it. Don't make me hurt you, just tell me who you work for and we can move on from this" – Dante asked her sweetly, but Lilith heard the lies woven into his words.

"Why don't you just kill me? I am not saying anything" – She spat.

"You always were more than just a common demon, haven't you?" –He asked her and she stiffened, "Yes, Lilith I know. I know your secret".

Lilith didn't know what to say after that revelation, she just stood there frozen. Is he going to hurt her? Is he going to hurt her sister? Will she survive whatever he has planned for her? Those were the thoughts running through her head.

"What have you done with Marcie, Dante?" – She asked when he stepped back from her.

"You don't need to worry about her no more. When she wakes it will all seem like a bad dream and she will finally be mine." – He said with such power in his voice, then turning to back to face her, "You on the other hand, probably won't till the morning"

"What are you going to do with me?" – Lilith asked, through clenched teeth.

"Well, I can't kill you, so I'm thinking little torture to remind you who's side you are on" – Dante said and left Lilith standing there.

She slumped on the floor, her arms above her head. _It__'__s __all __up __to __you __now __Jeff, __don__'__t __screw __it __up!_

* * *

><p>Jeff on the other hand didn't land in heaven like he was supposed to, no; he landed in human world, right next to Grace.<p>

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" – Grace questioned him.

Jeff looked around, and when he realised where he was, he fell back on the ground holding his hand over his eyes. "Oh not again" – He groaned.

"Jeff?" – Grace asked again.

"Yeah, it's me. " – He said and got up from the ground, "I can't stop and talk maybe some other time, and I'm really in a hurry, so …"

"Wait, maybe I can help?" – Grace called after him when he took off.

"I don't think so Grace, you don't want to get involved." – He told her.

"I can make my own decisions, Jeff" – Grace almost yelled at him.

"Fine, you want to help? I'm an angel, and so is Marcie, she has a half sister Lilith who is also a demon and now Marcie is stuck in hell so I need to get to a portal so I can get home and then try to save her. So what do you think? Can you help me with anything?" – Jeff said to her, thinking that if he will just come out and tell the truth, she won't believe him because humans had this weird thing where they believe the lies and not the truth.

Grace watched him for a moment and was taken aback when he spoke of angels and demons. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could he?

"I know where the portal is" – She finally said and it was Jeff's turn to be shocked.

"How? Wait, you believe me? How? What?" – Jeff was asking her and even he realised that he wasn't making any sense, so he tried again, "I mean, how do you know where the portal is and why do you believe me?"

Grace laughed at him. "I know because I am one of you, well I am something but I'm not an angel obviously"

"What are you?" – Jeff asked, intrigued. He had never met anyone other than just his kind, and maybe a demon or two in his captivity days.

"I'm a werewolf" – Grace said calmly and watched Jeff's features change from interest to disgust.

"You work with the demons, don't you? You knew Marcie was taken. Who is your master?" – Jeff yelled at her, holding her by her shoulders.

"No, it's not like that. Let me go, you're hurting me" – Grace yelled. They both new that she could easily get him off her, but she felt guilty over what had happened to Marcie, so she welcomed the pain.

"I cannot believe I thought you might be normal. And Marcie, she trusted you, you were her friend. How could you Grace?" – Jeff asked.

"I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, let me help you, I know we can get her back" – Grace begged him, tears falling down her face.

"It's alright, I know how they work. I can't think about anything other than Marcie, so tell me, how can you help?" – Jeff asked.

"I can get you to the portal, so you can get home and bring help, and then I can take you back down there, so you can save her" – Grace explained.

"Sounds like a plan, but won't that mean that you are betraying your master? It could have very bad consequences for you" – Jeff asked her.

"Don't worry about me, focus on saving Marcie" – Grace smiled and Jeff returned the smile, "Come on, I'll take you".

Jeff still wasn't in the best way but he was slowly recovering from the beating and was able to stand without swaying too much on his feet. The walk was silent. Jeff was thinking about Marcie and Grace was thinking about what Lilith will do to her when her master finds out that she helped Marcie escape, not knowing that her master was trying to do that same thing.

"Hey, you had a brother right?" – Jeff asked.

"No, but I do have a cousin, what about him?" – Grace asked back.

"I was thinking that maybe he could help us as well, you know the more people we have the better are our odds" – Jeff suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? Jack isn't one of us, he won't be able to help us, plus have you seen your face? If they did that to you, I don't want them to do worse to him because he is just a human. You don't know what they do to humans down there. No, I will not allow it, no, we will just have to find another way" – Grace said almost hysterically.

"Alright Grace, breath. It was just a suggestion, we don't have to use him" – Jeff was trying to calm Grace down.

"Oaky, sorry, I get like that sometimes" – She was saying and holding her head with one hand and breathing heavily.

"I will make sure that you don't over exhaust yourself in the future" – Jeff said with a smile and Grace was returning his smile.

"Well, here we are" – She said when they reached a small water fountain in the park, away from everyone.

"Here? Are you sure?" – Jeff asked looking around.

"Yes, I am sure. I know it doesn't look like much but it works and it will get you to wherever you need to go." – She said.

"Alright, I trust you on this" – He said, taking his position, "I will see you at your house, should be back in an hour".

"I will be waiting." – She said and watched him disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

****_Okay, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

He stared at the sleeping girl in his bed with wonder and lust in his eyes. He had waited so long for this moment that now that it had finally arrived, he couldn't quite comprehend how he should follow with it. He didn't want to come across as too forceful or too evil to her, he wanted her to know that he adored her and loved her and he didn't want her to fear him. He hoped that he could get her affections differently but now that it was done, he couldn't take it back. He will just have to hope that once she sees how much he cares for her, she will develop her own affections towards him, and they will be just as happy as he had always imagined.

He stopped thinking about the future when he saw the girl stir on the bed. She didn't look like she was fully conscious so he stayed where he was, in his large chair in the far corner of the room, right across from the bed.

While she slept his thoughts brought him to Lilith. He was still surprised that she had turned out to be the traitor. He had a feeling it was someone, but never in his wildest dreams would he had thought it would be her. She had always spoken freely of her hate towards the angels; she had always talked about all the ways she would make them suffer if they ever got in her way. But this? This was something else and he couldn't understand how it had gotten this bad.

She stirred again, and this time she lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She couldn't do much of it because of the high dose of sedative he had given her, not to mention the memory potion, so she wouldn't remember who she was and who he was.

She looked around a little confused, and he saw the fear in her eyes, no doubt about the fact that she couldn't understand where she was. He got off the chair and walked to her bed, where he sat down next to her.

"Shh, my love, it's alright, your home" – He said to her softly.

"Home? I don't… I don't remember. What happened?" – She asked, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Nothing happened; you must have hit your head before. How does it feel?" – He asked her.

She moved her hand over to her head and winced when she felt a tender spot. "Yeah, I must have" – She said.

"How does anything else feel?" – He asked her.

She thought about it for a minute, moved her arms and legs but didn't look like she was any pain. "Everything is fine, nothing hurts" – She said looking at him, "Who are you? You seem familiar but my mind isn't working properly".

He laughed at her comment and looked at her seriously, still contemplating if he should go through with the plan or not, but in the end decided to play the part.

"I'm Dante, and we are together, living here, ruling the minions" – He said to her and waited for her reaction.

"So that's why I feel so comfortable with you, I knew you were someone special to me" – Marcie said with a smile and wrapped her arms around him, in a hug.

Dante stiffened at that, he wasn't expecting that reaction from her, he half thought that the memory potion wouldn't work on her and she would scream and attack him but when she didn't, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her too, enjoying the moment.

"So, where is everyone?" –Marcie asked Dante, when she pulled away from their hug.

"Busy, we had a break in and a prisoner escaped, so now I have to deal with the aftermath of that, take care of you and interrogate a traitor." – He said to her and smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" – She asked him.

"Would you like to come downstairs and help torture a traitor?" – Dante asked her, completely joking.

"Sure, why not, sounds fun" – Marcie answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are too weird for your own good" – Dante said, getting up and helping her on her feet.

"How long have I been out?" –Marcie asked him, when they were out the door.

"Not too long" – Dante said, and noticed that everyone was playing their roles perfectly. Whenever they would pass a demon, he would bow his head in respect to their new queen, just as Dante requested.

"Why are they doing that?" – Marcie asked.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? I can tell them to stop, if you wish" – He said.

"No, it's not that, I can't explain it, it just feels somewhat weird" – She said.

The had reached the large door behind which Lilith was chained, and with a final look at Marcie, Dante opened the door and watched in amusement how shocked Lilith was when she saw her sister standing in front of her.

"No! Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to do with this, please Dante, don't!" – Lilith yelled.

"I assure you Lilith, I am not doing anything to her, she wanted to come down here by her own free will, didn't you darling?" – He asked Marcie who was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" – Marcie asked, looking at Lilith.

Lilith was taken aback by her sister's response. She knew he would have done something to her but actually turn her into a killing loving bride of his? She knew he was evil and dangerous but psychotic? This is too much.

"What have you done to her?" – Lilith asked Dante, not taking her eyes off of her sister, who was just standing there.

"As I have already said, nothing." – Dante answered casually.

"Marcie, look at me, look at me. Do you know who I am?" – Lilith begged her sister to recognise her.

Marcie studied the woman in chains, but gave no reply. She simply went to stand by Dante and held his hand, linking their fingers together.

"No! Marcie, don't. Please, don't go to him" – Lilith cried.

"What did she do?" – Marcie asked Dante.

"Helped with another prisoners escape, so now she has to pay and we need to know who she works for and why betray us" – Dante said, "Would you like to start?"

"I was thinking maybe we should just leave her here for a while, let her think it all over, maybe then she will be more forthcoming with information" –Marcie said, still looking at Lilith.

"Good idea, we shouldn't waste our time on her. You go ahead, I will see you soon" – He said to her and she nodded. She was just at the door, when Marcie turned her head around and winked at Lilith, letting her sister know that she isn't as lost and everyone thinks she is and that their plan is still working.

* * *

><p>Katie was standing outside the house where her father had told her lives the vampire boy with the demon dog, as she liked to call them, and tried to figure out how to present the news to the boy when she saw an angel appear and the demon dog get all happy with his arrival. She watched them talk fro a while until they both finally left. She came out from her hiding place and felt that the boy was in the house. She slowly made her way to the door and knocked. She knew what was going to happen to him, she knew how sleepers usually reacted to the news that they were part of the undead-dead race and that they were now expected to drop everything in their lives to follow orders and safe the same beings that put the dreaded vampire curse on them in the first place.<p>

The door opened and she saw that the boy was quite cute, even for a sleeper.

"Hey" – She said, with a smile. The last thing she needed was for him to freak out even before she told him the news.

"Hey." – He said back.

"I'm Katie" – She said.

"I'm Jake. Are you here to see Grace?" – He asked her.

"No, I'm here to see you actually. Can I come in?" – She asked him and he moved out of the way and gestured for her to come in.

"You are very trusting of new people, how do you know I'm not going to attack you?" – She asked him inside.

"I think I can take you" – He said and laughed.

"I doubt that but if you want to think like that, sure go ahead, knock yourself out" – She said.

"So, what brings you to me?" –Jake asked, and only then realised how silly his question sounded.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jake?" – Katie asked him with a raised eye brow.

"Sure, why not" – He said, humouring her.

"Don't be a jerk, it could cost you" – Katie said, in her sinister tone, but that only made him laugh.

"Oh I'm so scared of a little girl" – Jake said and in a second he was slammed into a wall with Katie's hand around his neck.

"You were saying?" – She asked and showed her fangs.

"What the hell?" – Jake breathed, both hands on Katie's arm trying to pry her off.

"Like I said, vampires are real, and you and me are one of them" – She said and let go of his neck making him fall on the floor, and gasp for breath.

"How did you do that?" – He asked her, panicked.

"So you are going to be one of those huh? Okay, listen up, you are a vampire, I am a vampire and right now I need to activate you so to speak because we need go save a few angels from demons." – She said and watched him.

"What the hell are you on? I am not a vampire, you are not a vampire and angels and demons don't exist" – He said back to her.

"Aha, sure, okay. I don't have time for this." – She said and attacked him once more, this time tackling him to the floor with her weight on top of him and holding his arms above his head. She bit into her wrist and smeared it across his mouth, making sure only a little bit went in, than she got of him and watched as he was trying to clean his face but after a moment it worked and he started yelling in pain.

"Try to relax, it will be worse if you fight it, it will be over in just a moment" – She kept repeating to him, while she was kind of holding him so he doesn't hurt himself.

She remembered when the same thing had happened to her. She was so scared and in so much pain, it felt like her whole body was on fire. That day changed her life forever and even though she is happy now, she wasn't then for a very long time.

"You can let go of me now" – Jake said and she realised that she hadn't even noticed that he had stopped screaming.

"Oh, right, how are you feeling?" – She asked him.

"Starving. Is that normal?" – He asked her.

"Very, let's go get you some food" – She said and took his hand. They went outside and she let him have time to focus on his new senses, she could see how he was looking around at everything and taking in the different smells, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that" – He said and they ran to the forest for a hunt.

They found a few animals and Katie showed Jake how to do it fast and painless for the animal. He didn't like it at first but she explained that they aren't allowed to eat humans so this was the best they could get. She told him that she didn't like the rules either but seeing as they used to be part of the human race, it would be weird and after a while you just get used to it.

* * *

><p>I sat in the room, waiting for Dante to come back. It's going to be harder than I thought pretending that I don't remember anything but him and that I love him. Not because I fear him, but because I might actually fall in love with him. But I know I can't, I have to keep reminding myself that he is evil, and awful and that I should not love him at all, because if we plan to get out of here all alive, I better not let my feelings for a monster get in a way.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

****_Okay, I have to warn you, I don't know what happened. The ending isnt what I had planned but.. You'll see. Please don't hate me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Jeff and Grace talked about what they should do when they get to hell. When Jeff went back home and told everyone what had happened, no one believed him because Marcie has a history of running away, and as far as they were concerned about demons, no ne had seen them for a few thousand years, so the chances of them capturing Marcie were ridiculous.

"Are you scared?" – Grace asked Jeff.

"Not really, I mean what's the worst they can do to me? I'm more worried about Marcie" – He answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and it's my entire fault" – Grace cried.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were just protecting someone you love, that is understandable. If they would have kicked me even more and if I wouldn't have passed out, I probably would have given them whatever they want, so don't blame your self" – Jeff said, softly, holding her in a hug.

"It's easy for you to say, I just keep thinking that maybe if I would have stood up to Lilith then…" – Grace was saying but was interrupted.

"Lilith? Did you just say Lilith? Marcie's sister Lilith?" – Jeff asked.

"Yeah, that's who my master is, why?" – She inquired.

"She's the one who helped me escape, together with Marcie" – Jeff answered.

"Lilith helping you escape, how does that helps her, I don't understand" – Grace asked.

"Help her do what? What are you talking about?" – Jeff asked, confused.

"Lilith told me that Marcie will help her take over hell, and destroy the man in charge" – Grace said.

"I think that was her original plan, but somewhere along the way something changed, because I saw the way Lilith was freaking out when Marcie was trapped behind that door, and how much it pained her to leave her there. And I'm also guessing that since neither of us has heard from her since, that Lilith must be trapped also. Damn, that makes it harder for us" – Jeff said.

"So what are we going to do?" – Grace asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know that we should try to contact one of them. Can you still communicate with Lilith?" – Jeff asked.

"I think so, I can try" – Grace said and took out a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote a note to Lilith and sent it her way, "Now we wait."

"What if she can't answer? Or someone else takes it from her?" – Jeff asked.

"No, it won't work" – Grace said shaking her head, "Only Lilith will be able to see it and answer it".

"Lets hope that it works, or else we are stuck and they will be dead by the time we arrive" – Jeff said.

"Don't forget about the time difference" – Grace reminded Jeff who looked at her puzzled.

"What time difference?" – He asked.

"Every hour spent here, is a week spent down there, so to them, they have already been there for…" – Grace said looking at her watch, "a month".

"I had no idea it existed, we must hurry in that case." – Jeff said quickly, "WE must try to go now and see what we can do to save them".

"Wait, hold on, you're saying that you just want to go there without back up or help whatsoever and try not to be killed? I'm pretty sure that we will do more damage than good." – Grace said holding on to his arm.

"I'm not going to just stand here and wait till he kills them or worse. I have to do something, and I would rather you help me with it" – He shouted at her.

"I know you want to help them Jeff, but think about it for a minute. Marcie wouldn't want you to risk your life for hers, plus she's smart and strong, she will figure out a way to stay alive" – Grace said to him calmly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless and it's my entire fault" – He said.

"It isn't your fault. Don't make me give you same speech you gave me. Everything is going to be alright." – She said and smiled.

He looked at her and smiled back. He didn't know why but he was agreeing with her, it will all be alright.

* * *

><p>Lilith was in pain. A lot of pain. If she ever gets out of here she promised herself that she will take a long time off and just rest. Her ribs were hurting from Dante's constant kicking, her head was throbbing from being hit against the wall and she was hungrier than she had ever been in her entire life. She couldn't remember the last time she ate or wasn't in pain. She hasn't slept properly for weeks, and it was starting to show.<p>

She had just endured another 12 hours of torture, just to amuse Dante, she was sure. He wasn't even tired of her yet. Some days she thought she would beg to be killed, but she knew that won't get her anywhere, Dante wouldn't kill her while he can still beat her.

Marcie was the only reason she held on still, she had to protect her sister. As long as Dante believed that Marcie doesn't remember anything she was safe, but everyone makes mistakes sometimes.

Lilith was just about to fall asleep when she heard the dungeon door open and silently prayed that she has the strength to take the beatings.

"Hey, it's me." – She heard Marcie whisper, "Are you awake?"

"Barely." – Lilith replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Dante went to bed, I thought I would come visit you" – Marcie said to her.

They have been secretly talking to each other, every time Dante would go to sleep. That was the only time they could. They couldn't let anyone know that they were meeting up.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. He will catch you" – Lilith said to her sister.

"I can't just leave you here all alone. You're here because of me" - Marcie said and took a seat nest to her sister, "You look like hell"

Lilith managed a small laughed before she started coughing. "Don't worry about me, I can take it."

"I know you can, but for how long? We've been here a month and no one has come to look for us" – Marcie said quietly.

"They will come, don't worry. You just take care of your self and stay out of trouble." – Lilith said.

They sat in silence for the next few hours, and when Marcie noticed that Lilith was asleep, she left and went back to bed. The bed she shared with Dante.

She couldn't look at him without being disgusted anymore, but if he would look at her she would smile and say that nothing is wrong. She couldn't stand to have him touch her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her. She hated that she had to say that she loved him back. She wished for nothing more than to be free and to go away from here and just be with her sister and friends. She hated that she had to pretend not to remember her sister and had to pretend to not remember anything.

"Where were you Marcie darling?" – She heard Dante say from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nowhere, don't worry" – She said back and fought the urge to scream.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" – He asked her, while kissing her shoulder.

"I think I just want to rest, if you don't mind." – She asked him in her sweetest voice.

"I don't mind at all, you do whatever you want" – He said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the next coming month things wasn't any better. She tried really hard to pull away whenever Dante would touch her and it was slowly getting harder because she was slowly starting to accept what kind of creature he was. He explained to her why he did the things he did and she was starting to understand.<p>

"NO, I do understand Dante, what I don't understand is why you have to be so cruel" – She asked him.

"I have to be, otherwise the others will try to kill me and take my place, and trust me, I am not the worst one out there" – He said to her.

"It just seems so unnecessary, for all that blood to be shed. Surely it would be better to just kill them instead of the prolonged torture." – She argued with him.

"And let everyone think I'm weak? Absolutely no way" – He said.

"It won't show that you are weak, it will show that you don't give any chances and don't care about their excuses." – Marcie said back again.

"I don't think you know what you are saying Marcie" – He said.

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying Dante, do not take that tone with me. All I'm saying is that if you don't give them another chance, they are more inclined not to do it in the first place" – She said.

"I have been doing things my way for a vey long time Marcie" – He said.

"And look where it has gotten you. Everyday you find more and more rebels who betray you and try to take you down. Yesterday one of them almost killed me and you just let him go basically. If you can't protect me than I will have to protect myself" – She said strongly and closed her arms across her chest.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" – He asked, looking at her.

"I will learn how to fight. Get someone to teach me and that way I will be able to protect myself when you aren't here" – She said.

"Out of the question" – He said and turned away from her.

"SO you would rather I get killed? I thought you loved me" – She said and he stopped. And just like that she had accomplished her first goal.

"I do love you but I think it's too dangerous. If you want to train, I will have to tech you myself" – He said and walked back to her to give her a kiss.

"As long as I know how to fight, I don't care who is the teacher, but you have to promise not to go too light on me" – She said.

"Alright I promise." – He said, "Let me finish with something and I will give you your first lesson".

* * *

><p>They spent the whole of next month training. She was making sure that he didn't spend too much time torturing Lilith and she also learned some new moves that would come handy some time later.<p>

"You are getting so much better" –Dante commented after a session.

"I have a great teacher." – Marcie said and laughed.

"I'm glad you're here" – he said.

"Where else would I be?" – She asked, faking confusion. She knew that for the last couple weeks, he had started paying more attention to her and she hasn't been able to visit Lilith in over a month.

"I'm just saying." – He said and smiled, "I'm going to get some sleep, you really wore me out today at our fighting session, will you be joining me?"

"Soon, I just have to check something before hand" – She said and hoped that she didn't sound too secretive,

"Alright, I shall see you soon" – He said and kissed her.

She made sure he was asleep before making her way down to the dungeon. She ran to Lilith without a second thought. She knew it was now or never. While Dante slept, this was their chance to finally get out of here. It had been 3 months, since the day that Dante thought the potion had taken away Marcie's memories about her life, and every day that passed, Marcie was struggling with her feelings towards him. She kept telling herself that it was just because she was forced to act like that for such a long time, that even her own heart cannot tell the difference between fake and real anymore, that's why she had to get out, before she admits that she loves him.

Lilith was still in chains, this time she was covered in blood. Marcie knew that Dante was torturing Lilith, but she also knew that Lilith was strong, and they knew that someone is going to get hurt. She tried to unlock the chains on her sister's wrists, but they wouldn't budge.

"Go without me Marcie" –Lilith was saying in whisper. She was weak from the blood loss and she was starving. They haven't been feeding her properly. Probably in case someone decides to free her too.

"No, don't even say that. I am not leaving you" – Marcie was saying back to her and almost close to tears.

"You have to save yourself, there is little hope left for me" – Lilith said and coughed.

"Stop it, please. I can't, you have to come with me. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from hurting you, I'm so sorry" – Marcie cried and hugged her sister.

They both knew that Lilith was close to death, and that they didn't have much time, but both also refused to accept that this was it, that this was the way it will end for them.

"Well isn't this touching" – A voice said and Marcie's head shoot up to face the intruder of this sisterly moment.

"Dante" – Marcie said voice full of anguish and hate.

"I didn't know you were spending so much time together" – He said as he stepped into the room more and closer to the girls, noticing that Marcie was shielding her sister, "That is good effort, but she won't make it out of here alive."

"I will kill you if I have to "– Marcie said through gritted teeth.

"And after everything I had done for you, you will betray my love and trust like this? I thought more of you Marcie" – Dante said.

"I don't care what you thought. You used a memory potion on me, you made me think that I loved you, you tortured my sister, and now you want to kill both of us, and do you really think that after all of that, I could ever stay with you?" – Marcie yelled.

In a flash, Marcie was on the floor, pinned underneath Dante, trashing around.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I found out about your connection, but I was too blinded by my love for you" –Dante snarled at Marcie.

"Love? You didn't love me. You just wanted what you couldn't get." – Marcie shouted back.

"Maybe so, but you can be certain that I am not about to let you go so easily" – He said and lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "I can still use another, stronger potion on you"

"If you are going to kill me, just get on with it. If you want to fake my feelings, I can't stop you, but you will always know that I hate you and that everything I will say and feel will be fake, and it will eat you up inside" – Marcie said.

"You are so sure about that?" –Dante asked. He got off of her and walked to wear Lilith was lying, chained to the wall, barely conscious. He grabbed her hair and pulled out a knife and held it to Lilith's throat, then looked back at Marcie, "And if I kill her? Then what will you do?"

"No, don't" – Marcie shouted.

"I thought so, always changing your mind, never sticking to your own mind. And for what? For her life? Is she really that special to you? Are you sure you want to save her?" – He asked her.

"She's my sister, you monster. Let her go and I will stay. I promise" – Marcie said, looking at the knife.

"Very well" – Dante said and took the chains off Lilith's wrists.

Lilith fell to the ground, unable to hold herself up, and Marcie hurried to her. She wrapped her arms around her sister and cried.

"Lilith, stay with me, please. Don't leave me" – She begged, over and over.

"Shh, don't cry, it's alright now" – Lilith said back to her.

"It's time to go" – Dante said roughly.

"I am not going anywhere until I know my sister is safe" – Marcie said.

"We never discussed her safely, only that I let her go, and look, I did. Now come with me or I will kill her" – Dante ordered.

Marcie looked down at her sister who just nodded at her and got up and walked to stand by Dante.

"Dante?" – Lilith's faint whispers were heard.

"What is it, Lilith?" – He asked.

"Come here, I need to tell you something" – She said.

Dante did what she asked, and bent down to hear what she had to say and in that moment Lilith stabbed him with the knife Marcie had given her in secret.

"I hope you burn" – Lilith said.

Dante gasped as he felt the knife pierce his skin and stumbled away from her. He tried to get in out but it was stuck.

Marcie took that moment to run back to her sister and hold her once more. She looked at Dante with pure hatred in her eyes. "Did you really think that you were the only one who talked to the rebels? I learned a few things, like how to charm a knife so you can't get it out. And fighting with you showed me your weakness" – Marcie spat at him.

"You won't get out of here alive" – He said and started to walk towards them but in that moment a bright flash of light shone in the room and others appeared.

Marcie recognised the faces of Jeff, Grace and her mother among the other angels. She yelled out to get their attention and when Jeff saw her, he ran to her.

"What took you so long? I could kill you right now if I wasn't glad to see you" – She shouted at him.

In the background, everyone was fighting with the demons who had rushed in the room when the alarms went off.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now, so how about we get out of here?" - Jeff asked her.

"You need to help Lilith. She's dying." – Marcie cried.

"No" – her mother gasped when she came into view.

"Mother?" – Lilith asked, looking at her with her eyes half closed.

"I'm here child" – Mother said taking Lilith hand in hers.

"Help her!" – Marcie shouted again.

"Okay, let's get you out of here" – Jeff said and took Lilith's body in his arms, and they all stood in a circle.

"We can't get in heaven, we don't have our wings" – Marcie shouted.

"You do Marcie, I give my life for your wings" – Lilith said with her last breath and passed away in Jeff's arms.

"NO!" – Marcie shouted and fell to her knees sobbing, "I don't want them, no. I don't accept them"

"Go to the human world, we'll follow" – Cecile said to Jeff who was looking at Lilith body in his arms with tears streaming down his face.

Jeff nodded and disappeared. Cecile wrapped her arms around her daughter and helped her stand.

"Let's go dear, there is nothing for us here" – Cecile said to Marcie, who in turn just nodded.

Before they completely disappeared Marcie heard Dante's voice yell, "I told you she won't make it out of her alive".

* * *

><p><em>Right, so... I'm not sure what happened here but that's what came out of my head. Let me know what you think. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey_. _Quick note: this chapter is Jake and Katie before the whole Lilith dying scene. I thought we need something not so depressing after the last chapter. Also, I have the next chapter written already and might even post it later on this evening._

_This chapter is alittle on the short side, but the next is really long and this is just something to makes us laugh. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Katie and Jake walked through the forest slowly. Katie wanted to let Jake properly adjust to being a vampire; the last thing anyone needed was for him to a freak out episode and attack some humans. Not only that would be really bad but Katie would also get into a lot of trouble.

She watched Jake as he took in his surroundings and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" – Jake asked her.

"You look like a kid in a candy shop, all awe and surprise, that's all" – Katie replied.

"I guess I kind of am, I mean it feels incredible. I feel so different, good different but still different" – He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know how it feels." – She said.

"Was it like this for you, when you turned?" – He asked.

"Oh no, I was surrounded by others like me and was put straight into training school. I had like five minutes to adjust" – She replied.

"Do you miss it?" – He asked.

"Do I miss what?" – She said.

"Being human, normal." – He said.

"We were never normal to beginning with so I guess no, I don't" – She said.

"Funny, I don't think I will ever miss it. It just all feels so weird. Being human was weak and slow and so easily injured, now I don't have to worry about that. I can run so fast and lift such heavy things, and I'm pretty sure I can't be injured" – Jake said confidently.

"Oh you still can be injured but it wouldn't be as bad as if you were human, plus you will heal super fast" – She said and they laughed.

"So where are we going? There had to be a reason why you turned me, so what is it?" – He asked her.

"We have to save some angels who have gone missing and are feared injured or worse, dead" – She explained.

"Okay, who are they?" – He asked.

"Marcie Starnam and Jeff Spiro. They are almost like royalty amongst angels" – She said.

"Wait, I know Marcie. You're telling me that she's an angel? "– he asked shocked at the discovery.

"How in the world you know her?" – Katie asked.

"She's friends with my cousin Grace, so I know her. You're telling me she's missing? For how long?" – He asked alarmed.

"A few months, but don't worry, we are pretty sure she is fine, it's Jeff we are worried about. He was always getting into trouble" – Katie said, with obvious dislike towards Jeff.

"Oh yeah, what has he done?" – Jake asked.

"When he was younger he tried to change vampires back into humans; angel blood possesses that quality, and I was the one sent to stop him. At that time I didn't know how strong angels actually are and he almost turned me back, thank goodness my partner was there otherwise I wouldn't be standing here now" – She explained.

"And what happened to him?" –Jake asked.

"Nothing happened to him, what do you expect? He's their golden boy, the one who cannot do any wrong. Let me tell you that pissed me off so much. I wanted to wring his scrawny neck" – Katie said.

"So why didn't you?"- Jake asked.

"I couldn't have, they would have had my head on a platter" – Katie laughed.

"I'm glad they didn't" – Jake said.

Katie looked at him when he said that and felt something, something she hadn't felt in over a thousand years, longing and acceptance. "Yeah, me too"

"So tell me more about you" – Jake said.

"What would you like to know?" – She asked.

Jake laughed, "Why do all girls always say the same thing? Tell me something that would shock others, something that you don't share with others"

"What makes you think I will share it with you?" – Katie asked flirty.

"You will because you like me" – He said.

"What makes you so sure?" – She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"This" – Jake said and pulled her close to him, bringing their lips together. He didn't exactly plan for the conversation to go this way but he was a guy, a vampire but a guy non the less and he wasn't going to pull away first.

The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected. It was full of need and want and just pure longing for a physical contact with another being. When they pulled apart, both stared at each other before bursting in laughter.

"That was one way how to break the ice, I guess" – Katie said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" – Jake apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind." – She smiled.

"Maybe you didn't mind enough to do that again?" – He asked.

"Easy, we're on a job still, remember, maybe some other time when we don't have to work" – She said.

"I'm not about to argue with you, you could probably break me in half without even trying" – He said and they laughed again.

"Alright, lets stop playing, we need to figure out how we could find them" – Katie said.

"If demons took them, can't you try to find where they are and then from there find Marcie?" – Jake asked.

"I doesn't work like that, but I could try" – Katie said and closed her eyes, listening to everything around her, above her and below her. After a minute or two she opened her eyes, "I know where they are"

"Where are they?" – Jake asked.

"They are at your house" – Katie said.

"Let's go then." – Jake said and started to run back to his house.

Katie caught up with him just on the border of the forest and stopped him going any further.

"Wait, I can't!" – Katie shouted.

"What do you mean? What's happened? Is it Marcie?" – Jake started asking and Katie shook her head.

"No, I mean I can't go there. The hellhound will rip me to pieces, which means you shouldn't go either" – She explained.

"What's a hellhound?" – Jake asked.

"Humans call them werewolves but we know better. It's your cousin, she works with the demons" – Katie said looking sad.

"Grace is a hellhound? That can't be true, no I don't believe it" – Jake said and walked to his house.

"I'll wait for you right here, Jake" – Katie shouted behind him. She knew that the minute he steps a foot into the house, his cousin will kick him out, or rip him to shreds.

Not five minutes had passed when Jake had returned with some scratches and blood on him.

"What happened?" – Katie asked, all smug and knowing.

"She attacked me! Me! What was that about?" – Jake said huffing and cleaning the blood of.

"I told you so" – Katie said in a melodic tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Explain to me why she did that though" – Jake asked.

"You two are different races now, different species, programmed to destroy one another" – Katie explained, starting from the history lesson to how all species were made and who was to blame for it all.

"There was a dead girl, in Jeff's arms" – Jake said after a while.

"I know, I could sense her from where I was standing" – Katie said.

"What do we do now?" – Jake asked.

"Seeing as everyone is back and safe, we should return back to our home, now that you are one of us and the hellhounds wants to kill you" – Katie said.

"Yeah, that is still hard to understand, by the way" – Jake said, meaning the killing each other part with Grace.

"I know, but it gets better" – She said, "Come on, let's go"

Jake smiled and linked their fingers together, and when Katie smiled back, he once again pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>LIke I said, on the sh<em>_ort side. Did you like it? Hated it? Let me know in a review. Thanks. :))_


	13. Chapter 13

_Right, here __is the next chapter. I was actually crying as I wrote it, but I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Marcie sat in her bed facing the window for another day. It had been a month since Lilith's death and she was still mourning. When they had returned to the human world, everyone stayed at Grace's, until they buried Lilith's body, after that Marcie decided to go back to her house. It turned out that the basement was the room she was locked in when Lilith had kidnapped her, so she now spends most of her time there, remembering her sister. She hasn't stopped crying ever since; only stopping when she sleeps, as little as that may be.

Everyone was worried about her. They tried to get her to come out of the house but she refused. She blamed herself for her sister's death, and she didn't think it was fair that she got to live and go on with her life when Lilith couldn't. So she sat in the bed she had in her basement, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs just looking into distance, no particular point.

Her mother, Cecile, had gone away right after the funeral, but has been visiting whenever she could. Marcie could see how hard this was on her mother, but she didn't really care. If they would have only come sooner, Lilith might still be alive.

Grace has been coming over everyday, bringing her food and checking up on her, but she doesn't even talk to her. She just watches Grace walk around, try to talk to her and after a while she gets tired from not getting a response and leaves. And that's how Marcie likes it, just by herself in the darkness where she can dream of a better time, a time when she was younger and her and Lilith would play and laugh and not have a care in the world, but even those dreams would turn into nightmares and she would wake up in cold sweat screaming for her sister with tears streaming down her face.

Jeff also would come everyday, and at first she found comfort in him, but then she would remember how much Lilith had loved him and how she wasn't here, she would push Jeff away and tell him to go but he never listened.

"Jeff, please, just go, you don't what you being here is doing to me" – Marcie begged.

"I know, I miss her too but you have to let go Marcie" –Jeff said and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Move on? Seriously Jeff, that's what you want me to do? It's been a month since she died and you think that's enough time to grieve for someone I loved? Someone who sacrificed herself for me? Someone who died because of me? Is that what you are trying to tell me? I expected this from mother, but you? I thought you were better, but don't care. You never care for her! She told me how much she loved you and how you pushed her away. And now she is dead and there are so many things I want to tell her, so much I want to do with her. She was supposed to be here with me, I promised her that I will get her out of there and I didn't. I let that monster torture her for months; I let him and didn't do anything about it, I just stood back and kept my mouth shut. And now she is gone and it's all my fault. So don't you dare tell me what I should do and how I should feel! – Marcie shouted at him.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" – Jeff apologised.

"If you wouldn't have meant it, you wouldn't have said it" – She replied more calmly now.

"I didn't, I just don't know how you feel. You need to leave this room Marcie, it isn't healthy for you. You've spent the whole of last month here. You need to go outside, go home. You can't stay here forever. You need to grieve and start living your life again. Lilith wouldn't have wanted this for you" – He said and hugged Marcie but at the mention of her sister's name, Marcie pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I can't Jeff, you don't understand. I can't live while she is dead. It isn't fair." – She said and slid on the floor by the bed crying, wrapping her arms around herself, "Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? It wasn't her time; if anyone was supposed to die it was me. I'm the one who got her into this mess in the first place, so why her?"

"Marcie, you have to stop doing this to yourself, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault" – Jeff said.

"It was my fault. I ran out on you that day, and you went after me, but I ended up at Grace's and that's where she took me from, and then you ended up in hell so we had to go save you but then I got trapped and she came to save me but they got to her first and now she's gone. So you see, it is my fault" – She explained sobbing.

Jeff didn't know what to say, so he kept quite and just held her while she sobbed. The truth was, he did miss Lilith, more than he would like to admit. He hates himself everyday for pushing her away. He wished he could go back and tell her that he loved her too, and that he was a coward for running away, and to her sister of all people. He was just trying to make her jealous and see if she really lobed him or saw him as one of her play things. Now he wished for nothing more than to have her here with him, and to be able to hold her, kiss her and love her like she deserved. But he couldn't, so he promised himself that he will look after Marcie, protect her from anyone and everyone. He will not lose another person in his life because he was too scared to face the truth. He knew he didn't love Marcie, not that way, but he will be damned if someone hurt her like they hurt Lilith.

When he felt that Marcie had calmed down and fallen asleep, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers on her and sat in a chair facing the bed. He knew she had nightmares, because he would sometimes come see her at night just to make sure that she hadn't done anything silly, so he decided to stay here tonight, in case she needs him.

It was three hours later that he was awoken by Marcie's screams piercing his ears. He jumped from the chair and ran to her, trying to wake her by shaking her. "Marcie wake up, it's just a dream"

"No, Lilith don't go, don't leave me" – Marcie was saying in her sleep.

Jeff tried again, shaking her away but that's when Marcie started fighting back.

"NO, you monster, no, go away, kill you, Lilith no" – Marcie kept screaming and thrashing around in the bed, so Jeff had to really shake her so she would wake up. He was worried that she could hurt herself.

"MARCIE!" – He shouted and finally she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" – She asked when he let go of her and stood up, giving her some space.

"You had a nightmare, I was worried. Are you okay?" – He asked.

"You know I'm not" – She said wiping her hair of her face, and getting more comfortable in bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" – Jeff asked.

"I don't, no. Look I'm fine now, why don't you go back to Grace's?" – Marcie said, pretending to be polite.

"I'm alright here, its okay" – Jeff said and sat down in the chair.

"Don't you dare sit in that chair! That's Lilith's chair, get your angel ass out of it this instant!" – Marcie shrieked and ran out of her bed to pull Jeff out of the chair.

"Marcie, calm down, I'm sorry, it's just a chair" – Jeff said, getting up.

"Jeff, just get out of my house right now!" – Marcie yelled at him, "I don't need you here, I don't want you here, just leave me the hell alone!"

"I am not leaving you while you are in this state, you need to calm down" – He said and walked towards her but she stepped back.

"I don't need to do anything. I need you to just leave me alone and let me be! Stop pretending like you care! No one cared for her, no one! Not mother, not her father, no one, but me! I was the only one who knew the real her. And I want to be alone, so just get out" – She yelled when he didn't move.

Marcie was getting angry, angrier than he had ever seen her. He knew at that moment that something wasn't right, and in spite of himself he nodded and left. The second he was out side he ran to the portal to get to heaven and ask Cecile what was going on with Marcie. This wasn't normal, the way she was acting, the way she was behaving, it wasn't healthy and he knew that if they didn't do something soon, it could be too late.

Marcie was in full rage by the time Jeff left. She hated the way they all looked at her with equal measures of pity and blame. She resented those looks, which is why she chose to spend her time away from them all.

She felt panicky and like her skin was burning. She started to scratch at her arms and look around paranoid. She didn't trust to be alone, she knew that Jeff had spent the last month sleeping upstairs on the couch, watching her every move like she was some freak, someone who needs to be monitored to make sure that she won't try to hurt herself. She wasn't that stupid, she would never do anything like that; otherwise what Lilith had done for her would have gone to waste.

The burning feeling didn't stop and she felt more and more panicky and out of breath. She made her way to the table and flung everything of it in anger. She hated herself, she hated everyone but most of all she hated Lilith. That's who she was angry with.

"Why did you leave me? You promised that you wouldn't leave me. You promised. How could you leave me, all alone, and finally when we were starting to have a relationship. I hate you Lilith, I hate you so much. I can't believe you did this to me!" – Marcie was shouting and whispering, all at once, with tears falling down her face, shivering on the floor curled into a ball, "But I'm also sorry. I'm sorry that you had to die. I'm sorry that it was my fault and I'm sorry that you never got to know how much I loved you. I miss you so much Lill, I want you to be here, so we could talk, so that someone would protect me. Who will take care of me now? I need you Lill. Please, please come back to me. There had to be away, you told me that there is always a way, always some loopholes, so please tell me how I can bring you back, please Lill"

She stayed crying and shaking on the floor till she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I said to leave me alone!" –She shouted again.

"It's me" – Said Cecile.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" – She asked.

"Jeff told me that you weren't feeling right" – Her mom said.

"Jeff doesn't know what he is talking about, I'm fine, and you have wasted a trip down here" – Marcie said a but rudely.

"Don't talk to me like that Marcie, I know you feel sad but that is no reason to take it out on me" –Cecile said.

"You think I'm sad? Do I look sad to you mother?" – She asked, looking at her mother with a dark look.

"No, Marcie you don't. You look like you are trying to fight against something that is inside of you and it's slowly killing you" – She said concerned.

"What are you talking about?" – Marcie almost hissed like a demon.

"Ever since Lilith died, have you felt different?" – Cecile asked her daughter. She had an idea what was going on with Marcie but she had to know all the facts before she acted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" – Marcie asked, gritting her teeth, "You shouldn't talk about her like that. I know you didn't love her as much as you should have but that doesn't mean that I didn't"

"Marcie answer the question"- Cecile said, grabbing Marcie by her shoulders but that only angered Marcie more and she started shouting.

"Get off of me! Don't touch me, you have no right. You left us there to rot. You didn't come to look for us, you just wrote us out of your life. You didn't care then and you don't care now, so why should I do anything you tell me?" – Marcie asked.

"Because I can get you what you want" – Cecile said.

"You don't know what I want" – Marcie snarled again, this time more prominently like a demon.

"I can give you your body back" – She said, "Lilith".

Marcie hissed, but Cecile knew it wasn't her; it was Lilith's spirit that had taken refuge in Marcie's body when Lilith's body died, right when Lilith gave Marcie her life, including her spirit.

"So you know, you old woman" – Marcie/Lilith said.

"Yes, I do, I have known since the day Lilith died, I just hoped that Marcie would be strong enough to fight the demon taking over her, but I guess her grief made her and easy target for you." – Cecile said.

"No, not easy, willing. She misses her sister so much that it was the only option for us to be together. You will see that in time Marcie will be very happy with me, she wont mind sharing" – The demon spirit hissed.

"It isn't her choice to make, and you aren't Lilith, your her demon spirit, not her soul, so you are nothing to Marcie" – Cecile said with anger.

"Oh but you will find that Marcie has already made her choice, and in just a few hours I will take full control over her body, and live once more" – The demon spirit said, gloating.

"Over my dead body" – Cecile said.

"That can be arranged" – It said and lunged for Cecile but Cecile blocked the attack and the demon spirit fell to the ground and out of nowhere Jeff appeared with Grace and started binging its legs and arms, "What are you doing? Let go off me, stop it this instant"

"Don't listen to it, it's not Marcie, but we have to get this thing out of her before it becomes her" – Cecile said.

"No, please, you're hurting me, Jeff please" – It said in Marcie's voice and Jeff faltered, and that was all it took for the demon spirit to escape, "You wont find me this time"

"Don't let it get out of the house" – Cecile shouted, running after Jeff who ran after the demon spirit up the stairs.

They got to the front door and saw that it was open. They had lost it, and they didn't know where they could look for it. Cecile cursed herself for waiting so long before taking it down.

"What do we do now?" – Jeff asked.

"We wait, it has to come back here sooner or later" – Cecile said and they closed the door.

Out in the street, hiding behind some trees stood the demon spirit watching the house and its habitants. She smiled slyly and started to turn away when she felt a blade to her neck.

"I found you my darling Marcie" – said a sickly sweet voice in her ear.

And both of them knew who it was.

"Dante" – She said before they disappeared of the human world.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, a cliffy, and a new development in the story. What do you think about it? Let me know. <em>


	14. Chapter 14

****_Before I say anything about this chapter, I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers; both of you! _

_Second of all, I know that there are poeple who are reading my story but don't review, please do so, without your reviews I don't know if I am doing good or bad. _

_Now, to the chapter. Wrote this from last night till tonight, and I don't know what possesed my plot bunnies to come up with this chapter but here it is and I really hope that you will like it and enjoy it and also please, do leave me a comment as to how I'm doing. :) _

_And that is all of this very long note. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Dante was so happy that he got his girl back that he didn't even notice the changes about her. He brought them both back to his room and tossed her on the bed before locking the door so she can't escape this time.

He turned around only to be met with a chair hitting his head and the woman in front of him snarling and looking at him like he was the devil himself. He quickly managed to doge another chair being flung his way and only then he started to notice things about her.

He saw that her hair was more wild than usual, as if it had a life of its own. Her skin was greyish white and her eyes kept changing colour from red to green. She was like a vicious wild animal. He just couldn't understand what had happened to her in the month that he was recovering from her poisonous blade stuck in his gut.

"Now, now, do not throw things at me, it isn't nice" – Dante said and shook his head.

Marcie let out another scream and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which was a book and threw it at him but he was behind her by that time and was holding her tight. Marcie was shouting and cursing and talking nonsense that Dante couldn't understand, thrashing in his arms, desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

She was overcome with the same feeling as before; her skin was on fire and her head was hurting her so much that she just screamed and screamed. She hated being back here, both her and Lilith's demon spirit. They both knew how the other felt and when you mix both girls feelings together this is how it looked and felt, possessed and wild.

Marcie could feel Lilith's demon spirit try to claw its way out of her just to get away from this awful place, but at the same time it knew that without Marcie it won't survive, so it was clawing its way through Marcie, telling her what to do so Dante would let her go.

"Why have you brought me here? Let me go!" – Marcie shouted at him.

"Not until you calm down. What is wrong with you?"- Dante asked, turning her over to face him.

"What's wrong with me? Really, that's the best you got?" – She said and laughed demonically, "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. It's you and everything about this place. Half of me wants' to run but the other half wants to stay, and it's driving me crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" – He asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Just let me go and leave me alone!" – She screamed.

Dante had enough, with a wave of his hand over her, he put her to sleep. After she collapsed in his arms, he took her to the bed and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful in his bed, nothing bothering her, nothing trying to rip its way out of her.

He called out to one of his guards and the man came quickly.

"I need you to guard her at all times when I am not here. If she wakes up, call me immediately. Do not touch her, do not even look at her in any way that isn't to protect her. I need to find out what going on with her.

The guard nodded and when Dante left the room, the guard stood at the foot of the bed, with his back to the sleeping girl, eyes on the door.

Dante looked for the witch in every room he passed, until he found her in her magic room, her cave, with all sorts of potions brewing and giving him headaches. Dante never approved of the witch, he wanted to get rid of her as soon as they found her but he was persuaded otherwise, and in the past years he had come to rely on the witches potions and spells, her skills at seeing the future and helping him win battles.

"She's not well" –the witch stated even before Dante managed to get him mouth open.

"Tell me something I don't know. How do I fix it? " – He asked her, trying to make her fear him and do what he says, but she never feared him and she knew that she could take him.

"You cannot fix what isn't your doing in the first place. Only the one who caused it can fix it" – the witch said, not looking up from her potion.

"And who caused it, where can I find them?" – Dante asked, not happy to be spoken to so cryptically.

"That I do not know, as her body was never buried, but he spirit still lives on, and that will be what reunites both halves" – The witch said.

"What does that mean? Can you speak in a language I will understand you?" –Dante growled.

"I am speaking in a language you can understand, you are just too stupid to think" – The witch said back.

"You will not speak to me that way, old woman" –Dante shouted at her.

"I will speak to you as I wish, you know you cannot do anything to me" – She said.

"Why are you still here then? Why don't you go? "– He asked her, crossing his arms.

"I have my reasons. Now, go back to your woman, you know what you need to do" – She said.

"Yeah, yeah, put both half's together. I wish I would know what you are talking about" – Dante said and left the witches cave.

"Stupid boy never uses that head of his" – The witch huffed and returned to her potions.

Dante thought about what the witch had said and still couldn't come up with the answer. He walked back to his room and saw that the door had been broken. Stepping inside he saw the guard laying on the floor, obviously dead and no sign of Marcie.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned; only to be shocked with whom he saw standing there, looking at him like nothing had happened in the last month. "Lilith?"

"Hello Dante" – Lilith said smiling and swung her arm across his face with such force that it flung Dante's body in the air and across the room, "This is going to be fun".

* * *

><p>Marcie awoke in a dark room. She tried to move but she felt binds on her body keeping her in place. She would have been scared, if it not for the sweet swelling candles in the room with her, relaxing her.<p>

"How are you feeling?" – A voice said and she suddenly felt very afraid, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you".

"Where am I?" – She asked, feeling weak.

"You are safe. How are you feeling?" – The voice asked again.

"Um, different. What happened?" – She asked after thinking about it for a minute.

"Different how? What do you notice that is different?" – It asked again, ignoring Marcie's questions.

"I feel free, and alone, I can't hear any screaming anymore and everything is much clearer" – She answered.

"That is very good to hear. Are you thirsty, or hungry? Do you feel cold maybe?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. What happened to me?" – Marcie asked again. She was becoming very frustrated with the fact that her questions went unanswered.

"You were forced into a coma, and we helped separate you from the evil spirit that was taking over your body. Unfortunately it is only short term, until we find where to store the spirit more permanently." – A woman said.

"What spirit are you talking about? I don't understand" – Marcie said, "And why can't I move?"

"It's for your own protection, child. The spirit will return soon, and you need to be in perfect condition for it, but it will be better this time. I shall give you something for the pain." – The same woman said and came into the candle light so Marcie could see her face. The woman looked young, with dark hair and orange eyes. He face was kind but Marcie could see pain in her eyes.

"What will happen to me?" – Marcie asked, on the verge of tears. She didn't know why but she understood what had happened to her and what is still in the future for her.

"Nothing, my child, don't worry, I promise it isn't as bad as it sounds and you will never be alone" – The woman said, taking Marcie's hand in hers and smiling.

"Will it hurt?" – Marcie asked, a small tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Not this time, no. I will make sure of that"

"Will I ever return?"

"You will, child"

"I'm alright with that. Will I remember anything?" – She asked.

"I don't know Marcie, I don't know"

Marcie nodded and closed her eyes. She thought of a better time, when she lived next to Grace and had fun. When she didn't have to think about if someone was trying to kill her or not, when she didn't have to run and cry for the loss of her loved ones. When she could just live and be safe.

"Sleep child" – The woman said and Marcie fell into a deep dream.

* * *

><p>Lilith walked to where Dante was lying unconscious on the floor and call for Isidor telepathically. When he came and saw Dante's body, he was pleasantly shocked.<p>

"I have to say Lilith, I never imagined you possessed so much strength" – Isidor commented, and produced a vial out of him pocket. Taking the lid off, he poured the contents of the vial into Dante's mouth, making sure it went down his throat.

"Yes, well being dead has its advantages. It has made me hold on to my anger more and now that I can unleash it, I know who I want to inflict it upon. Shame he's such a light weight" – Lilith said and laughed.

"What do you want me to do with him?" – Isidor asked, pointing at Dante.

"Throw him into the dungeon, let's see if he will like my torturing methods" – She said.

"As you wish, but may I ask what will happen when your time runs out?" – He asked, looking nervous.

"It won't come to that. I have to be back before the hour passes and I will be back into her body until next time, until you find what they did with my body" – Lilith said.

"I have been looking, but it's like it just vanished" – Isidor said.

"I don't care for your excuses, find my body! I cannot live in this makeshift body for long, you know the rules" – Lilith said, making sure that Isidor understood her problem.

"You know perfectly well that I know the rules, I was the one who gave you that witch's potion right before you died so that your spirit may move to another until we can put you back into yours." – Isidor countered.

"Yes, but you were supposed to make sure that my body stays here and safe from others. Now it's gone and no one can find it. What am I supposed to do? You know I can't go up there, it drives me mad, and in turn I drive Marcie mad and it isn't fair on her. Good thing Dante finally took her when he did, any longer and mother would have sent me off to the afterlife or whatever the hell is after we die" – Lilith said and laughed at the end of her sentence. _Yes, what could be after heaven and hell?_

" I wasn't there when they took you, but I know that your mother didn't bury you like everybody thinks she did, and you also know that I can't go up-up there, so I am out of options" – Isidor said and was surprised when Lilith didn't say anything. He turned to look at her and saw that she was slowly disappearing, "Lilith, what's happening?"

"I have to go, it's time. Talk to the witch and find me" – She said as a whisper before her body completely vanished into thin air and all that was left was a cloud of smoke.

Isidor took out another vial from his pocket and held it open facing the cloud of smoke. It moved into the bottle and he put it carefully into his pocket. He grabbed Dante by his arms, threw him over his shoulders and shimmered into the same dungeon that Lilith was held. After making sure that Dante was secure and wouldn't be escaping till his return, he shimmered back to the room where Marcie was sleeping. He saw the witch sit in a chair near the bed and when she saw him appear, she rushed to him asking for the bottle with Lilith spirit.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" – the woman asked.

"It's alright Charm, everything is fine. We got him, now we have to find her body and its all over" – Isidor said to the witch and smiled.

"And is her spirit still strong?" – Charm asked.

"It is stronger than we ever imagined" – He said and took out the vial with Lilith's spirit, "here, put her back, you know she can't be out for too long".

"Of course" – Charm said and walked to Marcie, holding the vial in her hands. She poured the smoke cloud down Marcie's throat and watched as a soft glow spread across Marcie sleeping form. She took out a vial out her own pocket and did the same with its contents as with the first vial. When she saw that Isidor was looking at her questionably, she replied, "I promised something for the pain. I isn't fair she should suffer for something she has no control over"

* * *

><p><em>Marcie was in a field of flowers and it was a warm and sunny day. She could feel the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. She felt at peace here and would like to stay here for as long as it's possible. Here she didn't have to think about what is happening around her, here she could rest.<em>

_She walked through the field and noticed that all the flowers were her favourite colour, white, and that it was never ending. She tried to run to the other side but she tired quickly and had to slow down._

_She lay down in a patch free from flowers and enjoyed the silence of the world, until she heard her name being called. She sat up straight but didn't see anyone; she must have been just hearing things. She tried to relax again but the voice called out again, and this time she definitely hears it call out her name._

"_Is anybody there?" – She called out._

"_Behind you" – vas whispered in her ear._

_Marcie turned around to see half of her white flower field covered in darkness, all the flowers dead and on the edge stood her sister, Lilith, smiling at her. Marcie leapt to her feel and ran to her sister but was stopped when Lilith put up her hand and told her to stop._

"_Lilith, I've missed you so much. How is this possible?" – Marcie asked._

"_I have missed you too dear sister, but do not be afraid, we are both safe, in your body and mind. This is a dream, induced no doubt by the witch's potion" – Lilith said on her side of the field. She was dressed in the same dark clothes Marcie last saw her in, right before she died._

"_A dream, you say? How is it that we are both in one mind?" – Marcie asked not understanding._

"_It's my fault, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it will be this hard, but I need your help. You see, I cannot find my body, which means that my spirit has to share yours" – Lilith said, "I really need to you to think if you know anything about where its whereabouts could be"_

"_We buried you, Lilith" – Marcie said._

"_You didn't, or should I say mother didn't. We think she might have it, and I really need it back" – Lilith said._

"_How could she have it? Why would she have it?" – Marcie asked._

"_That's what we need to find out before it's too late. There is a part of the old story that I never got a chance to tell you. You see, we were created from different parts. You; an angel, the purest of the pure, the most innocent thing ever to exist, there is no bad, or evil or even a smidge of darkness in you, you are perfectly pure. I, on the other hand was created evil; the most evil thing there is or has ever been, there is no light or good or anything like that in me. We were created to destroy each other because the races became too greedy. You were created by demons; they put everything good they could find in you. And I was created by angels, putting all the evil they could find in me. We were sent to the others houses to destroy each other, but when that didn't work, they came up with a new plan. That's why I'm worried that they will do something with my body. The demons can't do anything to you while I'm here, because they need me, but angels can do much more. Everyone always thinks that heaven is good and hell is evil, well in truth you couldn't be further from the truth. Everyone worships what they fear." – Lilith said._

"_I.. can't believe it" – Marcie slowly said._

"_You must believe me Marcie, or we will never get out of here and all will be lost" – Lilith begged her sister._

"_No, I mean I believe what you are saying; I just can't believe it had taken me so long to see it. Lilith, your body, it's in the crypt, the old Forest Family Crypt. That's where they put it." – Marcie said urgently._

"_How do you know?" – Lilith gasped._

"_I don't know, I just know. Oh Lilith what are we going to do?" – Marcie asked, crying again._

"_I will fix it, don't worry sister, I won't leave you behind like last time" – Lilith said and reached out to hug her sister and both their worlds collided and merged into one, grey world._

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Leave a review. :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

****_I know this is short, but the ending was bugging me and I knew that if I didnt finish it like that, I will probably get writers block and I don't want that. Nect chapter will be one of the long ones.. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Dante awoke to a very uncomfortable position. He was chained to the wall and he realised that this was the same room he tortured Lilith in. _Lilith, she was here, wasn't she? How did I get here?_ - He kept thinking. He tried to pull on the chains but they were really tightly put on, the only person besides him he would put them on so tightly would be Isidor and that's when he realised what happened. He remembered seeing Isidor always with Lilith, even before she was chained and tortured and he realised just how close their friendship had become. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, should have realised something was going on when Isidor would come and asking questions about Lilith while he would torture her and always try to talk him into letting her go. He thought it was only because he wanted to torture her or get in her good graces but it looks like it had already happened.

"Comfortable?" – He heard a voice said and he turned his head to that direction to see the man of his thought standing there, casually leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"What sit e meaning of this? Release me this instant or you will pay greatly for your traitorous behaviour" – Dante said, not happy at all.

"You are in no position to make that sort of demands brother, not anymore" – Isidor said.

"Is this your great plan, to keep me here forever?" – Dante asked.

"Not forever, no, just until we find what we are looking for, then there will be knew order around here" – Isidor answered, casually.

"And what is it that you are looking for?" – Dante asked bored.

"I cannot tell you that, besides that is none of your business" – Isidor said.

"And what do you plan on doing with me until such a day that you find what you are missing?" – Dante asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"When the future queen returns, you will be subjected to the same torture that you released upon her, until then I don't even want to see you, so if you'll excuse me, I shall go now" – Isidor said and left the dungeon without a look back.

Dante was not happy about this turn of events. He always suspected Isidor of wanting his position, but he never thought he would go to these lengths to make sure he gets what he wants. He guessed he shouldn't really be surprised; Isidor was always the one who didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted. When they were little, Isidor was fathers' favorite; he was the best, the more ruthless one out of them two and the one who could always charm others into believing that he wasn't at fault.

It was just ridiculous if Isidor thinks that Dante will sit back and do nothing. He figured it had something to do with Lilith, as he saw her earlier and Isidor mentioned a future queen. The only woman Isidor had ever loved was Lilith; no doubt he found a way to bring her back.

This left Dante only one option, he had to find Lilith first and destroy her once and for all, that way he can still keep everything he had worked so hard to build.

* * *

><p>Katie took Jake back to her house, which was huge. Jake had never seen such a magnificent building before. It was right in the middle of the next town, surrounded by humans.<p>

"Doesn't it get hard to live like this, when they are so close, knowing you can't feed on them?" – Jake asked when they passed a young looking woman.

"Why don't you try and attack one of them, then ask me that question." – Katie said and watched as Jake tried to attack the same woman he was looking for only to be met with an invisible barrier.

"What was that?" – He asked coming back and looking at her.

"The witches put a spell on every human in this town, to remind us about our urges and to make sure we don't drain any of them. I personally call it torture because being reminded every minute of the day that there is fresh blood outside of our door and not being able to do anything about it is just stupid. I hate it, but you get used to it pretty fast, I mean you don't really have a choice so just don't think about it" – She said.

"You're right, it' stupid. Where are the witches, maybe we could have a word with them?" – Jake asked when they walked into the house.

"No one actually knows, they kind of disappeared hundred or so years ago, and no one has seen them since. I think they're in some cave making potions for who knows what." – She said and laughed.

The house, Jake noticed, was modernly furnished, and very specious. She let him to te kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want anything? We got soda and something that looks like it belongs in the swamp"

"I'm good thanks, got any blood?" – He asked her.

"No, sorry, we can go hunting later on if you want" –Katie said and took a can of soda for herself. She sat on the table side and opened it, drinking it almost in one go.

"How can you drink that crap, it must taste awful" – Jake commented.

"Oh trust me it does but the bubble calm the cravings, you should try it" – She said and walked to the fridge to get another can and tossed it to Jake.

He opened the can and drank half a can before he started spluttering and coughing.

"It's truly disgusting, but it does help" – He said when he got his breath back.

"I told you so, you should start listening to me more you know, I do know best and all that" – Katie said and laughed.

"Who lives here? I mean you don't live here by yourself, do you?" – Jake asked when he finished his can and threw it in the trash.

"Nah, it's all of us, well us from this town. Me, mom, dad, you, few cousins then some vampires from other town who are passing and you know" – Katie explained when they were in the living room.

Jake looked around the room and noticed that the curtains were open.

"Wont the sun hurt us?" – He asked.

"Oh, no, all the windows in this house are spelled not to let any sunlight in, also done by the witches so that we can lead normal lives, yeah right" – She said and flopped down on the nearby sofa.

"Where is everyone?" – Jake asked.

"Did you expect a party or something? Everyone is doing something or another, I don't care, it's rare to get the whole house to myself, always some errands to do or paper work to fill out" – Katie said lazily.

"Well yeah, I don't turn into a vampire everyday" – Jake said finally sitting down in a chair.

"You have been a vampire long enough and I don't expect to see you doing nothing around here" – said a stern voice from the door way and Jake stood up super fast.

"Father, you have returned, I wasn't expecting you back so soon" – Katie said and ran to hug her father.

"Yes, and I wasn't expecting to find this" – her father said.

"This is Jake" – Katie said.

"I know who he is, I was the one who sent you to him" – Her father said, and turned to Jake, "How are you finding your new life?"

"It's alright, sir" – Jake answered nervously.

"Don't be afraid of me boy, I won't harm you as long as you don't get any ideas about Katie" – Her father said.

"Nothing to worry about, sir" – Jake said quickly.

Her father gave one stern look at him and walked out the living room. "Don't forget the paper work".

"Is he always this scary?" – Jake asked her when he was sure he won't be able to hear.

"Nah, only with newbie's" – She answered, "Come on; let's get the paper work done".

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand what happened to him. One minute he was fine and the next, he's a vampire and I'm trying to rip his throat out. How did this happen?" – Grace was asking Jeff, pacing in her living room.<p>

"I don't know, Grace, I'm not actually all knowing about our races" – Jeff said and huffed once more.

He had been listening to Grace go on and on about Jake for god knows how long, felt like forever. He was sitting in a chair facing her but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ceiling thinking how messed up life had gotten. Ever since Cecile told him to get Marcie back from the human world, everything started to go downhill.

"Are you even listening to me?" – Grace asked and he realized that he wasn't listening to her.

"Not really, no. look we've been through it a million times, I don't know, alright! I don't know how or why or who turned him into a vampire but I what I do know is that you better stay away from him unless you want to kill him for real this time." – Jeff said.

"And what do you suggest I should to until then?" – Grace asked.

"I don't know and right now I don't care. I'm going back to Marcie's" – Jeff said and got up from his chair.

"Right, go back and wait for her" – Grace said.

"What is your problem, Grace?" – Jeff asked turning around, not liking Grace's tone.

"You are always there, waiting for her" – Grace said.

"Did you not notice that our friend is possessed and in danger? Or did you just expect me to sit here all day and deal with your drama? You are not the only one who has problems" Jeff shouted and left her house, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't walk away from me" – Grace shouted running after him, I'm not done talking"

"Too bad because I'm done listening to you. Do you even realize what is going on around you? Or are you really so shallow as to think that everything is about you? I've known you not long but even I'm starting to dislike you so I suggest you think about someone other than yourself and then maybe, just maybe we will be able to have a civil conversation with each other." –Jeff said to her, and then continued on his way back to Marcie's house.

He had only walked a few steps when a fire ball went passed his head almost hitting him. Startled he turned around only to find Grace standing there with a scared look upon her face and her palm on fire.

* * *

><p><em>Question, do you wnat me continue writing half and half chapters with more than one character or a chapter for each character individually? That would mean that I would update almost everyday and the characters wound't be sharing chapter space. :) Let me know.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

****_Okay, first an announcement: this will be the last chapter this year. I have to finish alot of essays and then family is arriving and I won't have time, but the next chapter will be up on the 2nd Jan, 2012. :)_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed and liked it, I love you all. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Marcie woke with a headache; she rubbed her temples with one hand while keeping all her weight on the other as she sat half up right. She didn't remember what had happened last night, only that something had happened. She slowly swung her legs over the bed and when her bare feet touched soft carpeting underneath, her eyes shot open and she finally saw where she was, and it wasn't her room.

The room was furnished in deep red furnishings and black accented pieces. The room felt familiar but she couldn't understand where she had seen it before. She looked down at what she was wearing and gasped in shock. She had a red corset on and a long, half see through skirt. She desperately seared for a mirror in the room and upon finding one, screamed out loud when she saw Lilith's face in her reflection.

"This cannot be happening. I'm still dreaming." – Marcie kept saying to herself not daring to look in the mirror once more. She just sat on the floor under the mirror, thinking of ways to make herself wake up from this bizarre nightmare.

After sitting there for an hour, she slowly got up to have a look and screamed once more when she saw that her reflection hadn't changed.

"What is going on?" – She asked no one in particular, touching her face and seeing no movement in the mirror.

"Relax" – Lilith said and Marcie jumped, "You see that bottle over there, drink it, it will help you remember".

Marcie looked where Lilith was pointing and saw a small vial of something containing a strange blue liquid. She lifted the lid and smelled the substance; it smelled sweet, even too sweet. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she drank the contents of the vial and suddenly felt light headed.

"What did you do to me?" – Marcie asked, barely on her feet.

"Just try to relax, why don't you go lie down, it will be better that way" – Lilith replied.

"You better have a good excuse for doing this again" – Marcie said and turned to lie down on the bed but didn't quite make it that far and fell on the floor unconscious.

Just then Lilith materialised out of thin air, like last time and looked down on her sister. She shook her head in disbelieve that Marcie didn't make it to bed, because Lilith won't be able to put her on the bed, seeing as she doesn't really exist, without a body. Lilith called for Isidor telepathically and when he came into her room, he looked alarmed.

"What happened to the girl?" – Isidor asked, rushing to where Marcie was lying, checking if she was alright.

"She's fine, just didn't make it back to bed on time, and make sure Charm doesn't make it so strong next time, we can't have her getting hurt during the process. Put her on the bed please" – Lilith instructed and Isidor complied.

Isidor watched Lilith and noticed that she didn't look as strong as she had always been, she looked broken, weak and in pain.

"Is everything alright, Lilith?" –He asked.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?" – She asked him back.

"You don't seem it, that's all. Is something the matter? You know you can talk to me" – Isidor said.

"It's hard knowing that I'm hurting her and I can feel her pain when I'm back there. We need to find my body as soon as possible, I don't think Marcie will last any longer and I can't keep her in a dream induced coma forever" – Lilith said looking at her sister.

"We are getting closer to finding it, Lilith. If all goes according to plan we should have you back in your body by the end of tomorrow." – Isidor confirmed.

"That's good to hear" – Lilith smiled, then looked once more at her sister before leaving the room with Isidor, "Take me to him, I want to see him"

"Are you sure you are strong enough?" – Isidor asked, concerned.

"Yes, Isidor, I am strong enough to face the man who killed me" – Lilith answered and they walked down the stairs to the dungeons Lilith remembered so well.

Dante was leaning against the wall with his wrists in chains, just like Lilith's was, and he looked up in shock, seeing Lilith in front of him. He looked like he had seen a ghost and tried to move away from her, but was held in place by the chains surrounding him.

"Hello, Dante" – Lilith said, stopping in front of him, "Comfortable?"

"How is it possible that you are here?" – Dante asked.

"W all have our secrets, don't we? Like, for example, your secret about who actually was supposed to get the reign over Hell. You haven't told your brother that it was him, and not you, have you?" – Lilith asked with a smirk on her perfect features.

Dante recognised that smirk, it was the one she always had on whenever she had a devilishly good plan and she was going into battle. She looked beautiful when she was full of rage and hatred, not caring who will get hurt in this battle, just as long as she comes out the victor. And Dante realised that this battle was with him. He wished there was something he could have done, or said in that moment, but they all knew that it was pointless; Lilith never lied about matters like these, even about matters not like these, she was a woman of her word, and when she told you that you will die a painful death, you better start praying to whomever you believe in. But demons didn't believe in anything but themselves, so Dante did the only thing he could; lie.

"Where have you heard that absurd thing? Everyone knows it was mean to be me" – Dante said.

"Yes, meant to be, you are right, but not after that little incident with some vampires back then, remember? " – Lilith asked, looking as smug as ever.

"You lied to me about that, brother?" – Isidor asked, enraged.

"That was a misunderstanding, it wasn't anything big, and everyone just blew it out of proportion, that wasn't my fault" – Dante said, annoyed that Lilith would go there.

"Maybe not, but you didn't do anything to prevent a war between the races, I had to get involved, and your brother, but you took all the credit and that's why he gave it all to you, because we were too nice" – Lilith said and laughed. Imagine that, demons nice. Simply laughable.

"That was your mistake not mine, I just simply saw an opportunity and I took it" – Dante said.

"And have continued to make the same mistake since" – Isidor said, "Do you know why he didn't want to leave it all to you in the first place? Because you are too impulsive, you don't think about things in the long run, you are destroying everything for the now and here and never thinking about maybe doing things differently. That's why you have so many traitors, because you can't be trusted"

"And you are saying that you can be trusted? Dear brother, if there is anyone in this room who can be trusted, it's her, because she will destroy you when you won't be needed anymore and then she will take it all for herself" – Dante said looking at Lilith as he spoke.

"Do not speak of things you don't understand, brother" – Isidor said.

"Has she gotten to you already? You know you won't be able to control her like you wish you could, and then you will need my help" – Dante said as Isidor was now walking away from him.

"I won't ever need your help, rest assured" – Isidor answered Dante and turned to Lilith, "I shall return later, call if you need anything, and remember the time"

"Don't worry, it won't be me that's yelling" – Lilith said to Isidor and when he left the room, turned to Dante and withheld a knife, similar looking to the one that she stabbed him with, "Yes, this one is charmed as well, only this time it will hurt more"

"You don't scare me, Lilith" – Dante said and laughed, "Who do you think invented the torture methods that you are planning on inflicting upon me?"

"I learned mine from Lucifer." – She said and stabbed Dante in his stomach, making his screams echo throughout the room, as his flesh burned with the poison, coating the blade, "Not so bad now, are you?"

* * *

><p>Isidor stood outside the door listening to his brothers screams. He smiled to himself, glad that someone if finally strong enough to kill him, and isn't afraid to die in the process. It was convenient to use Lilith, as she was already dead and even if Dante tries to hurt her, he won't be able to. It's not easy to hurt someone that isn't real.<p>

He walked away from the door when he had heard enough, right now he had to check up on the girl and talk to the witch.

He reached Lilith's room and listened to hear that Marcie was still peacefully sleeping and walked to the witch's cave. She was once more sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles and potions.

"Have we any news of Lilith's body?" – Isidor asked Charm.

"Yes, I found it, but it won't be easy to get it back. It is heavily guarded by spells and charms, and you won't be able to enter. It has to be someone of pure heart. Only then we will be able to deliver it back to Lilith" – Charm said, mixing in some ingredients in a big black pot in front of her.

"Can't you break the spells put on it? You are supposed to be the strongest witch alive, are you telling me it isn't possible?" – Isidor asked.

"I never said I can't do it, I said it won't be easy. You are just like Dante, never listen to what I have to say and then blame me for something going wrong, insolent demons" – Charm said to him.

"Alright, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just impatient, this whole thing is taking longer than I expected." – Isidor apologised and Charm nodded, "How long till you can lift the spells?"

"I am almost done with that part, but you still need to find someone pure of heart to enter the tomb, how are you planning on doing that?" – Charm asked, cutting her arm and letting the blood drip into her pot.

"Leave that to me, I will find someone. You just concentrate on lifting the spells and charms" – Isidor said.

"How is the girl?" – Charm asked after that discussion was over.

"Lilith said not to make the potion that strong, she didn't make it back to bed in time and fell on to the floor, Lilith is worried her sister might hurt herself in the future if she continues to drink it in the future" – He answered.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind" – Charm said.

Isidor stood watching her in silence. He was mesmerised by Charms powers and knew that if she decided to stay after he becomes the new ruler of Hell, he will treat her with more respect than Dante ever did. It would come in handy to have such a powerful ally.

"What is on your mind, Isidor?" –Charm asked. She couldn't stand when demons stayed longer than they needed.

"I'm just wondering about what will happen when we actually get what we want. We have been planning this for so many years, but to actually be able to pull it off? What if we fail?" – Isidor asked.

"We shall not fail. Everything will happen as it is written. There is no place for error so stop thinking bad thoughts or the spirits will listen and grant you your wish. Then you will get nothing" – Charm said, Now, go away, you're scaring away the spirits"

Isidor laughed at her and respecting her wished, left her to be. He wondered how he would get someone pure of heart and came up with nothing. He was a demon, and thus he didn't know anyone pure of heart, if such a person ever existed. There is evil in all the worlds, some more than others, but evil none the less, so finding someone who isn't will be hard.

He went back down to the dungeon to find Lilith exiting, covered in blood, and grimacing.

"Is everything alright?" – He asked, and then he smelled the blood, "You reek of something awful"

"You don't say" – Lilith said sarcastically, "It's your damn brother, his blood is different than ours, I can't tell why but I think Charm should look into it. Here, I put some in a vial, I need to go shower and then it's time to go back"

"Alright, I'll take it to her" – Isidor said, "Did you have fun?"

"I had no idea he was such a screamer, it was so much fun" – Lilith laughed and Isidor smiled.

"I heard" – He said" But I think you should really have that shower before the hounds attack you"

"You're right" – Lilith said, "Keep me posted on the new developments and look after Marcie with me gone, she's scared and all alone here, but don't let her see Dante, I don't trust him"

"Will do" – Isidor said, but was stopped in his tracks as he saw who was standing around the corner.

Lilith, noticing Isidor pause, looked to where he was looking and saw a tall figure standing by her room, smiling at her.

"Father!" – Lilith shouted and ran to wrap her arms around her father. She might be a tough demon but she always was a daddy's girl.

"Lucifer" – Isidor said, shocked and before anyone had any time to react, he turned around and ran away.

Isidor knew that with Lucifer back, all his plans might just break down. There wasn't anyone more evil than him; Lilith might try but she is nothing compared to the king of Hell.


End file.
